Hiding in Plain Sight
by sammygirl1963
Summary: When Sam hides an illness From Dean, could it lead to disasterous consequences? Takes place right after ELAC. Sick/Limp/Depressed Sam, Angsty/Angry Dean, Worried Bobby. Warning: Language as always This one is for you Hotshow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiding in Plain Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**Author's Note: **This story takes place right after ELAC and is dedicated to Hotshow who provided the awesome plot bunny. Hope you enjoy it my friend!

**Author's Note 2: **I am very excited to tell you about a new project that I have been invited to join. Dark Supernatural has asked me to join a group of wonderful writers on a new project. Each writer is asked to write a scene and pass it on to another who will build a **WINCHESTER ONE SHOT **story around the scene. It promises to be fun. More news later as the project unfolds.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Sam sat on the sofa in Bobby's living room pretending to do research, he felt a deep, gnawing pain in his abdomen between his breastbone and his navel. He had been experiencing some slight discomfort for a few months now, but over the past two weeks since his dad had died, the pain had become worse. He had put it off to indigestion since he hadn't been eating right, but now he was beginning to wonder. He knew he should probably mention it to Dean, but his brother wasn't in the best of moods lately, especially where he was concerned. He shuddered as he thought about the argument he and Dean had had while chasing that killer clown. The words Dean had shouted out at him in anger had hurt him more than Dean's fists ever could have. But he had to agree that Dean had hit the nail on the head when he said that what he was doing was too little, too late. He couldn't blame Dean for being so pissed off with him now.

Bringing his mind back to the present time, Sam glanced over at the sandwich sitting on the coffee table that Bobby had made for him. He became nauseous at the thought of even trying to eat it since his appetite had dropped off a lot lately. He knew he had been dropping weight since his pants were becoming looser now, but he put it off to the stress over losing their dad so unexpectedly. Dean wouldn't admit it, but Sam knew his brother blamed him for their dad's death. He had been the one driving the car when the accident occurred and he was the one who brought that damn demon into their lives in the first place.

He had tried to talk to Dean once about his pain earlier in the week, but Dean had blown his stack before he had even gotten three words out of his mouth. In no uncertain terms, Dean had informed him that he needed to deal with his stupid little problems instead of burdening him with them all the damned time. A lone tear slipped from his eyes as he replayed the conversation in his mind.

"_Dean I need…"_

"_I'm not surprised Sam, cause you're always needing something. I can't have one damned minute to myself without you trying to lay something on me._

"_That's not what I'm trying to do Dean. I just wanted…"_

"_You just wanted to be a pain in my ass Sam. Can't you see that I just want to be left alone damn it. Can't you ever freaking deal with one thing by yourself. You're driving me nuts with trying to be the perfect son now Sammy. I hate to inform ya dude, but it's too damn late now." _

"_Please Dean. I need you to listen to me."_

"_I'm tired of listening to you Sam. Just go handle whatever the hell is bothering you this time on your own. I'm sick of carrying your burdens on my shoulders."_

At this point, Dean had turned away from him effectively ending the conversation. Sam sighed as he reached a hand up to brush the tear away before Dean came in and got pissed with him all over again. They were barely speaking as it was and he just didn't want to make things worse. Pushing himself to his feet, he picked up the plate the sandwich was on and dumped it in the trash making sure to cover it so that Bobby thought he had eaten. He didn't need Bobby on his back too. He had no sooner hidden the evidence that he had not eaten when Dean came walking into the kitchen. He looked up at his brother and smiled but Dean just walked past him like he wasn't even there. Sam's shoulders drooped as he sighed and decided to go upstairs and lay down for a while. Maybe he wouldn't bother anyone there.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby had just walked into the house after working on an old blue 1969 Dodge Charger for the better part of five hours to find the place deathly quiet. He had hoped to walk in and find Dean and Sammy talking with each other or at least arguing. For the past few days they couldn't have said more than ten words to each other and it was beginning to concern Bobby. Dean and Sam had always been so close that people swore they had an unbreakable bond, but he began to wonder about that lately.

Both boys seemed to be depressed and honestly he could understand that. After all, they had lost their dad only a few short weeks ago and Dean was taking it pretty hard. Don't get him wrong, he knew Sammy was hurting too, but John was Dean's hero and the kid totally worshipped him. Dean had lost more than just his dad when John had died, he lost the one person he looked up too most in the world. Dean had taken on a hard edge and seemed to be totally unaware of what it was doing to Sammy which was something Bobby never thought he would see in his life time since Dean's world used to revolve around the kid when they were growing up.

The usually outgoing Sam had suddenly became withdrawn and quiet lately. The only time the kid spoke was when asked a question and then his answer was always brief and to the point. He had tried to encourage Sam to run into town with him and get away from things for a little while, but he had turned him down flat. He couldn't help but notice how sullen the kid looked lately. It was obvious the kid was having trouble sleeping by the looks of his bloodshot eyes and the dark smudges under them. Add that to the fact that he had to force Sam to eat lately and it made for a very unhappy and worried Bobby. Walking into the kitchen, Bobby saw Dean sitting in a chair with a sandwich in one hand a Budweiser in the other.

"Where's your brother?" Bobby asked to break the silence as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer of his own along with some lettuce, chopped ham, and mayonnaise to make a sandwich with.

"How the hell would I know. I'm not his keeper." Dean stated before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"What's with the attitude Dean? You've had your head in your ass for a while now and its getting old boy." Bobby grumbled as he sat down in a chair and twisted off the top to his own beer.

"Sorry Bobby, I didn't mean to snap at you just now. It's been a rough day. Sammy probably went upstairs to brood as usual. He's been doing a lot of that lately." Dean said by way of apology.

"S'okay kid, I'm just worried about Sammy. He hasn't been looking to well and I'm concerned about the boy. I don't think he's been sleeping much lately. I think you need to talk to your brother, just to make sure he's okay Dean."

"I will later Bobby, I've got to get back out there and get some more work done on the Impala before it gets dark." Dean said before eating the last of his sandwich and swallowing down the rest of his beer.

"Just make sure you do Dean." Bobby intoned as he finished his own meal and carried the dish over to the sink to be washed. He had a nagging feeling in his gut that something was going on with Sammy that the kid wasn't admitting too.

"Yeah okay." Dean replied without thought as he walked back outside to work on his beloved Impala. It was going to take him months and a ton of money to restore the old girl, but Bobby was willing to help if he was needed and Dean knew he could win enough money to buy the parts by playing pool since there was always some sucker to be found in a bar who thought he could out play anybody.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that evening as dusk descended and it became too dark to see, Dean packed away his tools and decided to call it a night. He would go in and take a shower and try to relax a little before talking to Sammy. He wasn't looking forward to having the conversation but he had promised Bobby that he would. Climbing the stairs, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water before he stripped off his clothing. He couldn't believe how filthy he had gotten. He stood under the steaming hot water and let is cascade over his aching back as it helped to relieve the tension in his muscles. It only took him a few minutes to bathe and wash his hair and then he climbed out of the shower and dried himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist.

Opening the door to the room that he and Sammy had been sharing, well to be honest, the room that Sammy was using since he himself had been sleeping on the couch lately, Dean walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt and quickly slipped them on. He glanced over towards the bed that Sammy was laying on and saw that his brother was sleeping…or should he say was pretending to be sleeping. He could tell that Sammy was consciously controlling his breathing. Well if that's the way he wanted things then that was fine by him, they could talk another day. Without saying a word, Dean walked out of the bedroom and went back downstairs to sleep on the couch again.

Sam was lying in his bed thinking when he heard the shower shut off and footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep not wanting to get into another argument with Dean if he was in a bad mood. He tried to take deep, even breaths as he heard the door open and heard Dean ruffling through his duffle bag. A moment later he could feel Dean's eyes burning into his back and knew his brother was watching him. Feeling a little tension in the air, he tried to lay still to keep from giving himself away, He heard his brother huff and then the closing of the door shortly thereafter as the sound of footsteps quickly faded away.

Opening his eyes once again, Sam rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling once again. _"Will things ever been the same between us again?" _he wondered as he placed a hand on his aching abdomen. He knew deep within his heart that the answer was no. Too much had happened lately and it was all his fault. He should have stayed at Stanford when Dean came to get him. If he had, their dad would still be alive and Dean would be happy. He couldn't help but wonder after everything he had cost him if his big brother wished at times he had never been born.

Feeling exhausted, Sam wished he could just close his eyes and sleep for a solid twenty four hours straight, but he knew that was beyond the realm of possibility since night terrors were assaulting his dreams on a nightly basis. He had to relive the accident and his dad's death in vivid technicolor each and every night. But lately, the dreams were getting worse causing him to wake up in a cold sweat unable to go back to sleep.

Running his fingers through his hair, Sam sighed in frustration and whispered, "I need you Dean, more than I ever have before." as he rolled on his side and curled up into a fetal position to spend another night in pain and feeling more lonely than he had ever felt before.

**TBC Well, should I keep going or trash it???**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**Author's Note: **I was totally overwhelmed by the support you gave me for the first chapter. I can't begin to thank you enough for being such an awesome group of readers.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Running his fingers through his hair, Sam sighed in frustration and whispered, "I need you Dean, more than I ever have before." as he rolled on his side and curled up into a fetal position to spend another night in pain and feeling more lonely than he had ever felt before._

After another night of just a few hours sleep that was riddled with nightmares, Sammy groggily woke up to feel the deep burning pain once again between his breastbone and his navel. _"What the hell is wrong with me?" _he wondered as he reached over to the nightstand beside him and grabbed the medicine bottle sitting there. He quickly popped open the child proof cap on the Tylenol bottle and dry swallowed three of the little white pills to help with the pain. He knew he was popping them like candy now, but at least they helped to dull the ache some. Deciding that he needed to face what would probably be another lonely day, he pushed himself up off the bed and pulled on his faded blue jeans noticing that he had to tighten the belt another two notches to compensate for the weight he had lost recently. He finished dressing by putting on a t-shirt and hoodie and then walked out the bedroom door.

As he started walking down the hall, he became nauseous at the smell of frying bacon wafting up the stairs. He felt his stomach suddenly rebel on him and he rushed to the bathroom and quickly dropped to his knees as he leaned over the commode. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he started to gag since it increased the pain in his upper abdomen. "Damn it" he whispered as tears leaked from his eyes and he felt the bile starting to rush up his throat. He leaned over and quickly expelled the contents of his stomach which wasn't much. He felt a little concerned when he saw the small specks of blood in the vile looking contents, but assumed he had put too much pressure on his throat and burst a small blood vessel or something.

He stood up on weak legs and looked into the mirror. "Damn Sammy boy, you're beginning to look like a raccoon" he stated to himself as he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Picking up a washcloth, he held it under the water and then used it to wash his face which made him feel a little better, but not much. Afterwards, he brushed his teeth to get the putrid taste of vomit out of his mouth.

Walking down the steps, he tried to put on a cheery face as he walked into the kitchen and over towards the counter where fresh coffee was brewing. "Morning" he said as he passed Dean and Bobby on his way to pour himself a cup of the steaming hot liquid.

"You want me to scramble you some eggs kid?" Bobby inquired as he looked up at Sammy with scrutinizing eyes. He couldn't help but notice how pale Sammy was looking and he wondered just how much sleep the kid had gotten last night.

"Nah, I just want some coffee." Sam replied as he poured himself a cup and sat down at the table. "So what are we…?" he trailed off as he watched Dean push himself up from the table and carry his plate over to the sink before walking into the living room and out the front door without ever having said a word to him. Looking down at the table and away from Bobby, Sam whispered "Guess he's still upset with me." before taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"Just give him some time Sammy. I'm sure things will get better between the two of you." Bobby intoned trying to give the despondent boy before him something to look forward to.

"I hope you're right Bobby because I don't know how much longer I can take him acting like an ass towards me. Is he right to be angry with me? Was it my fault Bobby, am I the reason Dad's dead now?"

"Hell no, don't even start thinking like that Sammy. It was a frigging accident caused by that damn demon. Don't you go blaming yourself for something you couldn't have changed even if you tried and besides, Dean doesn't blame you for your daddy's death, he's just lost in his own grief right now." Bobby answered vehemently

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam replied as he pushed himself away from the table and emptied the last half of his coffee into the sink with a wince and a groan.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Bobby questioned as he heard the sound of a slight groan coming from the youngest Winchester.

"Not really Bobby, I just have a little indigestion." Sam replied as he rubbed his upper abdomen and chest area trying to relieve the pain.

"Then what the hell were you drinking coffee for ya idjit, it will only serve to aggravate the problem." Bobby informed Sam as he walked over to the refrigerator while grabbing a glass from the sink along the way. He poured a half glass of milk and handed it over to the young man whom he thought of as a son. "Here, make sure you drink it all" Bobby stated with a firm voice. "It will help you to feel better."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam replied with a grimace at the thought of having to down a the glass of milk. He just hoped he would be able to do it without becoming nauseous once again and alerting Bobby to just how bad he was really feeling.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A couple of hours later, Sam walked out into the salvage yard to find Dean. He really needed to talk with him and get things straightened out between them. The guilt and heartache was eating away at him and he didn't know how much longer he could stand the cold shoulder treatment that Dean was giving him. Finding his brother working under the hood of the wrecked Impala, he slowly shuffled over towards him with his hands deep in his pockets. "Uh, Dean, can we talk for just a minute."

"There's nothing to talk about Sam. Can't you see that I'm busy." Dean replied without stopping what he was doing to look up at his brother. "Just go away and leave me alone."

"But Dean, I really need to talk to you man." Sam pleaded as Dean still refused to look at him. "I know you're hurting dude and I am too…"

"That does it." Dean seethed as he threw down the wrench he was holding in anger and glared at his baby brother. "Of course I'm hurting Sam. In case you have forgotten our dad was killed. And don't try to stand there and tell me that you're hurting too. Hell the last thing you did before he died was try to pick a fight with him. So don't go acting all hurt now cause I just don't buy it." Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Dean turned away from his younger brother, picked up the wrench he had thrown down and went back to working on the car as he cursed under his breath.

"M'sorry, I won't bother you again." Sam informed Dean with a slight tremble to his voice as a lone tear trailed down his face. He turned around and trudged out further into the salvage yard as overwhelming despair gnawed at him. _"He really does hate me now." _

Hearing the shuffling of feet, Dean looked up to see Sam walking away dejectedly with his shoulders slumped and his eyes cast down towards the ground. _"Why can' t he understand how I feel for once?" _Dean whispered to himself with a touch an anger at his baby brother. He didn't doubt that Sam was hurting too, but it wasn't in the same way that he was. _"Why can't my pain be more important for once? I just need the time to get myself together first before I have to deal with him. Why can't he understand that just this one freaking time?"_ Sighing deeply, he pushed those thoughts from his mind as he focused his attention on the one thing that was helping him work through his pain -- working on the transmission of his beloved Impala.

As Sam walked away from his brother, he wondered if he should just leave and never look back. Dean definitely didn't want him around anymore so what was the use in staying. He was obviously just a burden now to Dean and nothing else. Finding himself near the back fence that surrounded Bobby's property, he sat down on the ground and wrapped his arms around his midsection which was really beginning to hurt. Patting down his pockets, he groaned upon realizing he had left the Tylenol on the nightstand in his bedroom. As he went to push himself up, the pain became so intense that he curled up on the ground and lay on his side which helped to relieve the pressure some. "I need you Dean." he whispered as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to abate.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

By the time the pain had subsided enough for him to handle it, it was turning dusk and Sammy pushed himself up off the ground and started walking towards Bobby's house. As he walked up towards the porch, he suddenly found himself the object of Dean's wrath.

"Just where the hell have you been for the past few hours? You know damned well that Bobby has had dinner ready every night at six since we've been staying here with him. But you were so damned absorbed in self pity that you couldn't even take the time to glance at your watch to see what time it was. Do you realize I had to sit here and listen to Bobby ranting about you being hurt or worse? I finally had to come out here and start looking for you just to get the hell way from it!"

"M'sorry Dean, I didn't mean…"

"You're always sorry Sam and I'm damn sick and tired of it. Just get your sorry ass in there and let Bobby know you're okay." Dean seethed as he stormed off the porch and out into the front yard to cool down some.

As Sam walked into the house, he could tell that Bobby had just heard the whole conversation or should he say argument between him and Dean. He gave Bobby a tight smile before apologizing and quickly walked up the stairs. There was no way he was going to be able to eat with the way his stomach was feeling now.

Approximately ten minutes later as he was laying on the bed, Sam heard a soft knock on the door and Bobby call out his name. "Sam, are you okay?"

"M'fine Bobby, please just leave me alone. I'm tired is all and I just want to sleep." Sam answered hoping Bobby would listen and not push it.

"Sam, I know you're not okay and I'm coming in. You haven't eaten a single thing all day kiddo." Bobby quietly opened the door and walked in carrying a tray with a bowl and a glass of milk on it. Sitting down on the edge of Sam's bed, Bobby placed the tray over his lap and said, "I'll make you a deal kiddo. You eat this chicken noodle soup and drink the milk and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night, okay Sammy?"

"He doesn't call me that anymore." Sam said wistfully as he picked up the spoon and stirred the hot soup.

"What?" Bobby questioned since he had missed some of what Sam had said since he spoke so softly.

"Dean, he doesn't call me Sammy anymore." Sam answered as he looked up at Bobby with tears glistening in his eyes. "I just want my brother back Bobby. Is that too much too ask?"

"Aw tiger" Bobby replied wishing he could just take Sammy into his arms and make everything better. "You'll get your brother back, it's just going to take him some time to work through his feelings."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam replied as he slurped down a spoonful of soup.

"You just finish eating kiddo and I'll see ya in the morning" Bobby said as he patted Sammy on the leg and stood up to leave. He stopped in the doorway long enough to watch Sammy for just a minute before walking back down the stairs trying to think of a way to get those boys talking again.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"You just finish eating kiddo and I'll see ya in the morning" Bobby said as he patted Sammy on the leg and stood up to leave. He stopped in the doorway long enough to watch Sammy for just a minute before walking back down the stairs trying to think of a way to get those boys talking again._

After having spent the whole night awake due to the steady discomfort in his abdomen, Sam got up before the break of dawn and walked outside to sit on the porch to watch the sun rise and to try and relieve some of the stress he had been feeling over the past few weeks. Things had gotten so bad between him and Dean and it left him feeling like he was strung tighter than a rubber band and if things didn't improve soon, that he would surely snap. Lord help him, he had tried to give Dean the space he needed to deal with their dad's death, but damn it, he was hurting too.

The more he thought about it, the more he became damned sick and tired of being made to feel like he didn't matter anymore, that he was nothing but an afterthought, especially where Dean was concerned. He knew he would have to have it out with Dean sooner or later, but he just didn't know if he was up to doing it with all the pain he was feeling lately. With the way Dean was acting towards him, he wondered if maybe his pain wasn't psychosomatic, all in his head. He had heard of cases where stress led to people actually feeling pain and making them think that they were sick and wondered if that was what was happening to him. He tried to wrap his mind around the symptoms he was feeling to try and deduce whether or not it was all in his head, but then he heard the sounds of movement coming from within the house and knew Dean would soon walk out the door to begin working on his beloved Impala again.

Not wanting to deal with Dean just yet, he pushed himself to his feet and walked into the salvage yard. He brushed his hand along the side of the Impala as he passed by it and looked for a place where he could just sit and think for a while where no one would see him. Finding an old rusted out Ford pickup, Sam quietly opened the door and climbed inside. He curled himself into the back seat and lay down to ease the pain in his abdomen that was beginning to become intense from too much movement on his part. Wishing he had some water, he popped open the Tylenol bottle that he pulled from the front pocket of his jeans and dry swallowed three of the pills from it and waited for them to take effect. A few minutes later, he could hear the sounds of metal against metal and knew that Dean was working on his car once again. Feeling exhausted, he lay on the seat and allowed the sounds of his brother working to lure him into an uneasy sleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was awakened from his sleep a few hours later by the sound of Bobby's voice calling out to him. Climbing from the truck grudgingly, he shouted "I'm on my way." as he started back towards the house wishing he could have stayed hidden forever instead. As he passed the Impala, he noticed that Dean was no longer working on it and wondered if Bobby had asked to speak to him too. "Oh crap, I hope Bobby doesn't think he is going to sit down with the two of this and make it all better." Sam thought knowing just how much more angrier that would make Dean since he wasn't the caring and sharing type of man.

As he walked up the steps, onto the porch and inside the house, he saw Dean sitting on the living room sofa with a scowl on his face. "Shit, just what I need." thought Sam as he ran his fingers absently through his hair and asked "What's up Bobby?"

"I need you boys to help me out with a slight problem. A friend of mine just bought a new house over in Valley Springs and he's having a little ghost problem with the former owner. I was hoping you two could take care of doing a simple exorcism for me." Bobby stated with an expectant look at both the boys. When Andy had called him about the job earlier, he thought it would be the perfect thing to get the brothers to talk to each other again. The job was simple enough where neither of the boys should be hurt and they would have to make the hour long drive over to Valley Springs and work together to get the job done. Hopefully it would fill the chasm that was growing between the two and bring them back together again.

"I don't know Bobby, maybe now isn't the best time to…" Sam had started to say before he was cut off by Dean.

"We'll take the job Bobby, it's the least we can do to repay you since you're letting us stay here free of charge." Dean said without giving any thought to the words Sam was saying. He needed this hunt to help him clear his mind and get out some of the stress and anger he had been feeling since his dad had died.

Sam wanted to yell at Dean for just cutting him off and ignoring the words he had to say, but he didn't want to make Bobby feel guilty for bringing the hunt up. He would just have to give in and go along with Dean for Bobby's sake but he was going to make Dean talk to him whether he liked it or not on the trip over. Grabbing his jacket, he walked out the door and climbed into Bobby's pickup since they would be taking it to do the exorcism. He watched Dean walk out of the house and place the gear they would need into Bobby's lockbox before climbing into Bobby's truck himself. He noticed that Dean didn't even bother to look at him or acknowledge him as he started the engine and pulled out of the salvage yard.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Thirty minutes later found the brothers driving down Interstate 90 as they made their way towards Valley Springs. Dean kept his eyes focused on the road ahead as he watched the passing scenery. The car was eerily quiet since Dean had switched off the cassette player, not in the mood for music and he could feel the tension radiating in the air. Sam glanced out of the corner of his eye at his brother every so often hoping that his face would soften and Dean be ready to talk.

"Dean, we need to at least discuss the job ahead." Sam informed his brother with a sigh.

"There's nothing to discuss Sam. You heard Bobby, it's a simple exorcism. All we have to do is chant the Rite of Exorcism and expel the spirit from the house and we're finished." Dean said to effectively end the conversation.

"Damn it Dean you know that's not true. Since when have we ever had a simple exorcism or hunt for that matter. We're going into this hunt without having prepared for it and it can only lead to trouble." Sam intoned ignoring Dean's attempt at ending the conversation.

"Well if you're so damned worried why I don't I just pull over at that store up ahead and drop your ass off Sam and then you won't have to worry about your prissy little self getting hurt." Dean seethed through gritted teeth.

"That's not what I meant and you know it Dean. I'm just saying we need to discuss how we're going to handle this before we attempt the exorcism is all." Sam intoned as he wrapped his arms around his severely aching stomach. The stress of arguing with his brother was making his stomach hurt so much worse than it had before.

"We're going to handle it the way we always do, with me taking the lead and making sure that poor little Sam doesn't get hurt." Dean said sarcastically as he slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He was tired of the whole damned conversation and just wanted to get the hunt over with. Glancing towards his brother, he saw the hurt in Sam's eyes before he sighed and returned to staring out the window. He felt only a moment of guilt but then pushed it away figuring that Sam had asked for it by pushing things. If he would have kept his mouth shut, his feelings wouldn't have gotten hurt.

The last part of the drive was made in total silence with both brothers lost in their own thoughts on the situation between them, Dean thinking about how things were between him and Sam lately and Sam wondering if he would ever get his big brother back.

Dean gritted his teeth as he thought about how rough he was being on his brother lately, but he just couldn't get the kid to understand that he needed some space. He was tired of Sam pushing him to talk about his feelings and get them out into the open. Hell, he wasn't even sure how he felt himself so how could he be expected to relate his feelings to others. He felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, especially after what his dad had whispered to him just before dying, and he just needed to be left alone to sort things out.

As Sam sat staring through the side window, he wondered if things were going to be icy between him and Dean from now on. He missed the big brother who cared about him and listened to the things he had to say. He wanted to be able to go to Dean with his problems and know that his brother would try to help him solve them just as he always had, but more than anything, he wanted Dean to call him Sammy again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Pulling up in front of the house, Dean climbed out of the truck and threw the lockbox open to grab the gear they would need for the exorcism. As he pulled out the twenty gauge shotgun loaded with rock salt pellets, he waited for Sam to climb out of the truck. It irritated him to see Sam moving so slow knowing that Sam didn't have his heart into the hunt. He should have just did this one on his own. As his little brother finally rounded the vehicle he said, "Get your ass moving a little quicker Sam, I want to get this hunt over and done with."

Biting back a sharp retort, Sam said "Dean, I'm really not feeling too good right now. I think we better put this hunt off for another day." The stabbing pains were a constant now and he was really beginning to feel nauseous. He felt like his knees were going to buckle at any moment and he really needed to lie down.

"Stop acting like a big baby Sam. You've been whining for over a week now and I've had it up to here." Dean stated as he placed a hand just below his chin. If he had to listen to much more of Sam's whining he was going to be sick himself. Glaring at his baby brother, he poked a finger into his chest and said, "Get your head in the game or so help me…" Dean's voice suddenly trailed off as he saw Sam's face lose all color and his baby brother fall to his knees. He winced as Sam began to gag and he felt guilty for not realizing that Sam truly was sick. That guilt suddenly turned to horror as he saw the bright red blood that suddenly spewed forward from his baby brother's mouth as Sam retched uncontrollably. "Oh my God Sammy!" he shouted realizing that Sam had to be bleeding internally for that much blood to come up.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is a little late. Things have been hectic lately.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously **_"Get your head in the game or so help me…" Dean's voice suddenly trailed off as he saw Sam's face lose all color and his baby brother fall to his knees. He winced as Sam began to gag and he felt guilty for not realizing that Sam truly was sick. That guilt suddenly turned to horror as he saw the bright red blood that suddenly spewed forward from his baby brother's mouth as Sam retched uncontrollably. "Oh my God Sammy!" he shouted realizing that Sam had to be bleeding internally for that much blood to come up._

Knowing that he didn't have any time to lose, that Sammy could actually be bleeding to death internally, Dean scooped his extremely weak baby brother up into his arms after the vomiting had stopped and quickly placed him in the pick up truck. Sam's face had taken on a deathly shade of white and it was obvious that he was going into shock. His skin had not only taken on the sickly pallor, but it was now cold and clammy to the touch. "Sammy you're going to be okay little brother. I'm going to get you to the hospital." Dean said as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Sammy trying to keep him as warm as possible to stave of the shock as long as possible.

"De'n, hu-hurts." Sam stated lethargically as his head lolled on his shoulders and his eyes refused to focus. The pain in his stomach was excruciating now and it literally took his breath away. "So tired." he stated just before he went completely limp and passed out with his brother catching him as he fell to the side.

"Holy Shit" Dean stated as he quickly wrapped the seatbelt around Sammy and leaned his brother's head back against the headrest before racing around to the driver's side. He climbed into the truck and fired up the engine before he even closed the door. He shifted the gear into drive and then squealed the tires as he pulled back onto the road.

Glancing over towards his brother with trepidation, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how sick he was becoming. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn't I notice you were getting so sick?"_ he asked himself as he pushed the pedal to the metal cursing himself for being so lost in his own grief that he couldn't see what was going on with Sammy. How wondered just how long Sammy had been sick and tried to remember conversations they had had over the last few weeks. Suddenly realizing that he hadn't talked to Sammy lately, just yelled at him, Dean's heart dropped to his stomach. _"Oh God! what have I done?"_

Spotting a sign up ahead for the local hospital, Dean slowed down and made the left hand turn and pulled up to the ER doors. He quickly exited his side of the truck and saw two EMT's walking out the sliding glass doors. "Hey, I need some help here." he called out in anxiousness as he opened the passenger side door and reached into the truck and wrapped his arms around his now unconscious brother's chest. He started to pull Sammy out of the truck and noticed one of the men come around him to grab Sammy's legs to keep them from hitting the ground. Together, they carried the six foot four hunter across the pavement and through the sliding glass doors.

Upon arriving in the building, Dean noticed the other EMT and a doctor dressed in green scrubs running up to meet them with a gurney. As he helped to place his ailing sibling on the gurney, he watched as the doctor immediately began to assess Sammy by listening to his heart sounds and taking his pulse. "This man's in shock, lets get him to treatment room five stat."

Dean jogged behind the gurney as he watched the three men maneuver it expertly through the waiting room. Dean followed them unobstructed into the room and stood to the side as he watched a nurse enter the room and start cutting Sam's clothing off while the doctor started trying to determine exactly what was wrong with his baby brother. As the doctor worked, he glanced up to Dean just long enough to say. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened to this young man."

"I, I'm not sure" Dean stated as he rubbed a shaky hand over his mouth and chin. "We were arguing and Sammy suddenly collapsed and started throwing up blood. I got him into the car and drove him here as quick as possible. You've got to help him doc. He's my baby brother."

"I'll do all that I can but I need your help to determine exactly what's wrong" Dr. Alan Scott informed Dean as he began to prod Sam's abdomen. He immediately became alarmed upon feeling the rebound tenderness that was forming in his stomach area. "Has your brother been in any type of accident lately where he might have had some stomach trauma or has he been under any undue stress lately?"

Dean's face had immediately paled upon hearing the doctors questions. He knew Sammy had been hurt in the accident, but he didn't think it had been anything bad since Sam was up and moving around shortly after the accident. And then with their dad's death so soon after, he hadn't even thought to question him about what injuries he had sustained in the collision. He began to wonder if maybe Sam had signed himself out AMA while he had been in a coma himself after the accident.

Upon seeing Dean's reaction to his questions, the doctor quickly walked over to him and led Dean towards a chair and guided him to sit down in it fearing that he could pass out. "I need you to take a deep breath for me and try to relax." the doctor stated as he clasped a hand around Dean's wrist and took his pulse. "You won't be of any help to your brother if you pass out yourself."

Dean followed the doctor's instructions as he glanced over at Sammy on the bed. "We were in a car accident a few weeks ago. We were blindsided by an eighteen wheeler. I though Sammy wasn't hurt too badly, just some bruises and contusions since he was up and moving around, but now I'm not so sure."

"And what about stress? Has he been under a large amount of stress lately?" Dr. Scott inquired needing to confirm his suspicion of that his patient was bleeding internally.

"Yeah" Dean answered as he hung his head in shame. "Our dad died as a result of his injuries from the accident and I didn't take it to well. Sammy and I have been fighting a lot lately and I think he thinks that I blame him for our dad's death."

Looking over toward the nurse who was now placing a blanket over Sam after having cut his clothing off, the doctor said "I need you to set things up for me to do an endoscopic procedure. I believe our young patient might be suffering from a peptic or bleeding ulcer which could have perforated his stomach or his duodenum." Placing a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, he said, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay out in the waiting room while I perform the procedure. As soon as I've established exactly what is wrong with your brother, I'll let you know."

"Can't I stay please, I won't get in the way?" Dean asked not wanting to leave Sammy alone. He had done way too much of that lately and look where it got him.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. I promise you I'll do everything I can to take care of your brother." Alan stated as he nodded to the nurse to escort Dean out to the waiting room. As Dean stood up to leave, he walked over to Sammy's bed and grasped his brother's limp hand. "Sammy, I need you to fight for me little brother. I know I've been a real ass lately and I'm so sorry. Please don't give up kiddo so I can make things up to you." Dean felt tears in his eyes as he felt the nurse tap him on the shoulder to let him know that it was time to go. "I gotta go now Sammy, the doctor won't let me stay. But I'll be back just as soon as they give me the word and then were gonna talk tiger and this time I swear I'll listen."

Dean followed the nurse out into the waiting room where he sat down in an uncomfortable hard chair by the far wall where he could keep an eye on the door leading to the treatment rooms. He placed his head in his hands and then his elbows on his knees as he tried to digest everything that had happened over the past few hours. How could they have been out on a hunt one minute and in the hospital the next with Sammy possibly fighting for his life? "S'all my fault." he whispered aloud as thoughts began to assail his mind of the way he had been treating Sammy lately.

"_You just want to be a pain in my ass Sam. Can't you see that I just want to be left alone damn it. Can't you ever freaking deal with one thing by yourself. You're driving me nuts with trying to be the perfect son now Sammy. I hate to inform ya dude, but it's too damn late now." _

"_I'm tired of listening to you Sam. Just go handle whatever the hell is bothering you this time on your own. I'm sick of carrying your burdens on my shoulders."_

"_Hell Sammy, the last thing you did before he died was try to pick a fight with him. So don't go acting all hurt now cause I just don't buy it." _

Dean felt a full body shiver as he realized he had most likely compounded Sam's troubles by his bitchy attitude towards him over the past few weeks. How could he have been so lost in his own grief that he had inadvertently put more stress on Sammy with his harsh words? He gagged back bile as he became physically sick at the thought of how many times Sammy had told him that he wasn't feeling good only to be pushed away and told to take care of it himself. But what sent him running to the bathroom was the memory of what he had said to Sammy only a few short hours ago. _"Stop acting like a big baby Sam. You've been whining for over a week now and I've had it up to here." _As he collapsed to his knees and bowed his head over the porcelain toilet and emptied his stomach, Dean prayed to a God he wasn't sure existed that he would have the chance to make things up to his baby brother.

Pulling himself together, Dean stood up and splashed water on his face and then walked back out into the waiting room to sit down and wait. He needed to be there when the doctor came out to inform him of Sammy's condition. Rubbing a hand though his hair, he suddenly realized that he hadn't called Bobby. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone as he walked outside the ER door to flip it open. He scanned through the speed dial until he located Bobby's number and then pushed the button. He only had to wait three rings before he heard the grizzled hunter's voice coming though the line.

Bobby was just getting ready to start dinner when he heard the sound of his phone ringing. Putting down the chicken he was rinsing, he wiped his hands clean on a few paper towels and then picked up the receiver. "Singer here" he said as he placed the phone to his ear. He heard a few shaky breaths and knew immediately that something was wrong when a familiar voice came through the line. "Bobby, it's Dean."

Bobby's breath immediately hitched as he wondered what in the hell had went wrong. He had sent the boys on what was supposed to have been a simple salt and burn. "Dean, what is it? Is everything okay? Where's Sammy?" Bobby asked rapidly needing to know what had the kid on the other end of the line so upset.

"It's Sammy, we're at the hospital. It's bad Bobby. Can you get here?" Dean asked with a trembling voice.

"I'm on my way boy, just tell me where." Bobby stated as he wrote down the name of the hospital that Dean had taken Sammy to. He quickly grabbed his keys that were lying on the counter and rushed out the front door. He had no idea what was wrong with Sammy, but with the way Dean was acting, it had to be extremely bad.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to let you know that (WSS) Winchester Sing Shots will posting soon. It is an ambitious project where the writer is given a scene and builds a story around that scene. Hope to see you there.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously **_"I'm on my way Dean, just tell me where." Bobby stated as he wrote down the name of the hospital that Dean had taken Sammy to. He quickly grabbed his keys that were lying on the counter and rushed out the front door. He had no idea what was wrong with Sammy, but with the way Dean was acting, it had to be extremely bad._

As he drove down the highway, Bobby couldn't help but wonder about what could have went wrong. He thought he was sending the boys on an easy salt and burn, one to get their minds off of their troubles and to get them working together as a team again. He had thought in doing so, that Sam and Dean would mend that gap between them and finally start acting like the brothers they had always been. "Damn it, how could things have gone so wrong, this was supposed to be an easy one." Bobby intoned as he slapped his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration.

Rubbing a hand along his itchy beard, Bobby thought about how things had been over the past few weeks with John's boys and it distressed him. It was obvious that they were both miserable with the way things were, but they just didn't seem to have a clue that it was because they were at odd's with each other, something that had never really happened more than once before in their lives, that being when Sam took off for Stanford taking away his role as protector. Even then Dean wasn't mad at him, just hurt by his leaving. But now with Dean's attitude lately, he couldn't help but think that Dean had somehow lost sight of his role as protector, the one thing he thrived on and it was obviously tearing the both boys up.

As for Sammy, he was definitely hiding something and unwilling to share what it was. The kid had withdrawn into himself to the point that Bobby was becoming seriously worried about his state of mind. He used to be so open with his feelings, always wanting to talk and even have those dreaded chick flick moments that Dean absolutely hated. But now, now he was shutting himself off to everything and everybody. The kid was just a shell of his former self and it scared Bobby beyond belief.

_"How could I have been such a danged idjit to send those boys out on a hunt when their minds obviously wasn't into it?"_ Bobby asked of himself silently as he entered the small town of Valley Springs. He couldn't believe that had been so irresponsible, especially with the lives of John's sons. Seeing the sign up ahead for Valley Springs Memorial Hospital, Bobby took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever lay ahead.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As he paced the waiting room floor, Dean's conscious refused to leave him alone. It was his fault that Sammy was in the hospital now. If he hadn't been such an ass, he would have noticed the signs that Sammy was so obviously exhibiting as to his state of health. Thinking back over the past few days, he could clearly picture the dark circles around his baby brother's eyes and the way his cheeks had a sunken appearance to them. And come to think of it, he couldn't remember a time when Sammy didn't have his arms wrapped around his midsection as if in pain.

He knew his brother wasn't eating much, but then he attributed that to a sick stomach. Hell, he had been having a little trouble himself with eating up until a few days ago. And if he were completely honest with himself, he also thought Sammy was using it as a ploy to make him worry. After all, the kid had been after him to talk about his feelings for days.

"Why the hell couldn't I see the signs this time?" he groaned as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "I've always known when something was wrong with him." Feeling defeated, he slid down the wall until his bottom hit the floor and he drew his knees up to his chest, allowing his guilt to consume him as he stared off into space.

Dean didn't know how long he had been sitting on the floor when he felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder. Trying to get himself together, he swiped his hand across his cheeks to remove the wetness he could feel there and then glanced up to see Bobby standing before him. "Hey Bobby, how long you been standing there?" Dean asked feeling a little ashamed that Bobby had caught him unaware.

"I just got here Ace." Bobby replied as he reached out a hand to help Dean up off the floor. "What the hell happened on the hunt Dean? I thought I was sending you boys on a simple salt and burn. I would have never sent you had I known it was dangerous."

"It wasn't the hunt Bobby, hell we never even had a chance to start it." Dean admitted as he ran his hands over his short spiky hair.

"Then what the hell is going on and why is Sammy in the hospital?" Bobby questioned as his mind began to run rampant with scenarios as to how Sam could have been hurt. Surely Dean hadn't finally lost it and beat the crap out of his little brother."

"We uh, we had just gotten out of the car when Sammy said he wasn't feeling good and that he thought we should put the hunt off for another day. I uh, I told him to uh…" Dean said as he hung his head unable to look Bobby in the eyes. "I told him to quit acting like a big baby and to get his head in the game. If I had known he was really sick Bobby…" Dean drifted off unable to finish the sentence around the huge lump in his throat.

Bobby placed a hand on Dean's shoulder once again and gave it a light squeeze. "Sam will know you didn't mean what you said Dean. You boys have been in a bad place since your daddy died. You've both probably said some things you didn't mean."

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse what I've been doing to him Bobby. Hell, I'm supposed to watch out for Sammy, not hurt him. I know damn well that everything you do has a consequence and my being ignorant and doing nothing is just as bad as if I would have hurt him myself. Dad would be so disappointed in me right now."

"Damn it boy, do you want me to knock you up alongside your head. Don't you dare say that again. Your daddy knew how much you loved the kid, hell he trusted you with his life a thousand times over, so don't you dare tell me John would have been disappointed in ya."

"You don't understand Bobby, I should have seen this coming. I should have known that something was wrong and now Sammy's throwing up blood and the doc thinks he could be bleeding internally." Dean voiced just above a whisper as he massaged the tense muscles in his neck.

"Crap, that's not good" hissed Bobby as he pulled off his ball cap and ran a calloused hand through his hair thinking he really could use a strong cup of coffee right now.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dr. Alan Scott prepared to do the upper endoscopic procedure on his young patient, he opened the sterile package that held the thin flexible tube he would insert into Sam's mouth and throat to check his esophagus, stomach and duodenum--the first portion of his small intestine. He felt quite certain that the bleeding had to be coming from one of the areas and hoped it would be easily manageable. He had considered doing an x-ray, but knew that the endoscopy would yield better results by pinpointing exactly where the bleeding was coming from. He hoped that the ulcer wouldn't be as bad as he thought, but with the blood loss and low blood pressure his patient was exhibiting, he feared they could be looking at a perforation which could be extremely life threatening to his young patient.

Placing Sam on his left side, Alan began to prepare him for the endoscopy as a nurse placed an IV in Sam's hand to administer pain medication. Adjusting Sam's head in a position to force his mouth open, Alan placed a small sterile mouth piece between his teeth to protect them as well as the scope while he performed the procedure. He quickly sprayed the inside of Sam's throat to numb it in case he woke up so that he wouldn't feel any discomfort or begin to gag at an inopportune time.

Next, Alan slowly and carefully threaded the flexible endoscope into Sam's mouth and down his throat. As the scope moved into Sam's upper digestive tract, Alan began to look for abnormalities in the lining of his esophagus. Finding everything relatively normal, he moved the scope into the stomach area and began to look for abnormalities there. He had only been searching about seven or eight minutes when he began to notice an area of inflammation and bleeding. "Damn, this isn't looking good" he sighed to himself as he noticed the way that inflamed area was still bleeding. That ulcer was definitely going to require surgery instead of cauterization to stop the bleeding.

Taking a deep breath, he then moved the scope to the first portion of Sam's small intestine and moved the scope around as he watched the screen for abnormalities. It only took seconds for him to find what he had been fearing the most. "Damn it, just what I was afraid of, we've got a perforation. " Looking at the nurse helping with the procedure he said, "Valerie, have them put an operating room on standby, this kid needs emergency surgery and he needs it now."

Alan had no sooner got the words out of his mouth when the heart monitor Sam had been hooked up to upon entering the ER began to blaring loudly. Glancing quickly at the readouts, Alan noticed the huge drop in Sam's blood pressure and the irregular heart beat. As others started running into the room upon hearing the monitor beep out the patient's distress, Alan began to call out orders. "I need at least three units of blood on this kid. Janice call the lab and get a type and cross match stat. Ali, get this kid on one hundred percent oxygen, the last thing he needs is brain damage since his flow of blood is too low to deliver enough oxygen to sustain his internal organs. Kris, I need you to watch him for signs of tachycardia while I go out to speak to his family to get them to consent to surgery."

Scrubbing his hands through his hair, Alan started out towards the waiting room. He hated delivering bad news to families, especially when the patient was as young as Sam and facing a life threatening illness where the odds were stacked against them. Pushing open the door, he immediately noticed Dean walking towards him with an older gentleman beside him.

"Doc, how's my brother?" Dean asked anxiously before introducing Bobby as their uncle.

"I'm not going to lie to you Dean, your brother is suffering from a peptic ulcer which led to a perforation in the wall of his stomach and small intestine creating one hell of a mess. His condition is extremely critical right now and he needs emergency surgery if we are going to have a chance of saving his life. I need you to…" Alan's statement was cut off as he heard the intercom announce a code blue in E.R. five. "Shit, that's Sam's room." he gasped as he took off running towards the room with Dean and Bobby following closely behind.

**TBC **_**I have no medical background so please forgive any errors in treatment.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**Author's Note: **Once again, I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any mistakes or obvious errors in Sam's medical care.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Sam's condition is extremely critical right now and he needs emergency surgery if we are going to have a chance of saving his life. I need you to…" Alan's statement was cut off as he heard the intercom announce a code blue in E.R. five. "Shit, that's Sam's room." he gasped as he took off running towards the room with Dean and Bobby following closely behind._

As Alan raced into Sammy's room, he took in the frantic scene in the room as the nurses worked to perform their jobs. Kris was already administering CPR to provide circulatory support. Without the cardiopulmonary resuscitation, Sam would not get enough oxygen to his brain and it would start to malfunction causing damage to his internal organs. Janice was squeezing the ambubag forcing air into Sam's lungs as she worked in tandem with Kris. Seeing the strain that Kris was starting to exhibit, Alan said, "I'll take over." as he waited for the fifth pump before easily sliding into place as Janice squeezed the bag delivering life sustaining oxygen. Seeing movement out of the side of his eye, he saw Ali rushing into the room with the portable defibrillator machine.

As Alan prepared the machine to deliver a life saving shock, Ali applied gel to Sam's skin to ensure a good connection and to minimize any electrical resistance. Grabbing the electrodes that were equipped with insulated handles, Alan placed one over the lower part of Sam's chest in front of the heart and he placed the other near his right clavicle. Calling for everybody to stand clear, Alan pressed on the electrodes which delivered a shock to Sammy's system. Seeing no change in Sam's ventricular tachycardia, he called for everybody to stand clear once again and delivered another shock. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed Sam's heart rate turn to a more normal sinus rhythm.

Hearing a soft sob of "Oh thank God," Alan turned around to see Sam's brother and uncle standing there in the doorway. He hadn't thought about the fact that they might have followed him down the hallway after Sam had coded. He couldn't imagine what must have went through their mind as they watched him defibrillating Sam.

He took a minute to study the readout of the heart machine Sam was attached to and said, "We've got him back now and we need to get him prepared for surgery." Alan stated as to the two pale men standing near the door. Returning his attention back to Sam, he started assessing his patients vital signs in hopes they would soon be able to operate. The longer they waited, the more dangerous the perforated ulcer became.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean's heart had nearly stopped when he heard Alan's pronouncement that the code blue had came from Sammy's room. Knowing that he had to be where his brother was, he gave Bobby a fear filled glance and took off down the hall following Alan. He was scared of what he might find when he got to the room, but he needed to see Sammy and he needed it now. As he stopped by the open door to watch the hectic scene going on in the room, he felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder and looked up to see Bobby give him a tight smile before watching the proceedings himself.

Dean could feel himself trembling as he watched at first the nurse, and then the doctor pumping on his baby brother's chest. It meant that Sammy could possibly die right there before his very eyes. Hearing the sounds of running feet, he looked up to see another nurse pushing some kind of machine down the hall towards the room. He and Bobby quickly moved so that she could get into the room unimpeded. He watched as Alan stopped the CPR and grabbed two handles while the nurse smeared something on his brother's chest.

He placed a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping out loud as Alan pressed on the paddles and his little brother's back arched up off of the bed before falling back down. He noticed the tight lines of stress in Alan's face when he noticed no change and had to deliver another electrical shock. "Please Sammy." he whispered with a heartfelt plea as he waited to see if it had worked.

He couldn't help sobbing aloud "Oh thank God" as he saw Alan relax in relief at the heart lines moving in a more normal pattern on the EKG machine. He felt Bobby place his hand on his shoulder once again in support as Alan informed him that they had to prepare Sammy for the surgery ahead. Feeling his anxiety mounting, he asked. "What's his chances doc? Is my brother going to live?"

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that for you Dean. It depends on Sammy's will to survive and whether or not he has the strength to traverse the long road ahead of him towards recovery. Right now, I'd say that Sam only has a sixty percent chance of surviving unless we can get things turned around quick." Alan answered honestly not wanting to give Dean any false hope.

"C-can I st-stay with him for just, just a f-few minutes?" Dean stammered out as he tried to talk around the huge lump that took up residence in his throat after hearing Alan's prognosis.

"Sure, It could possibly help Sam. Whatever you do Dean, try to give him the strength and the will to fight. He's going to need it to get through surgery."

Nodding his head that he had heard, Dean nervously approached Sammy's bed as Bobby stayed in the background to give them some privacy. Reaching out to card shaky fingers through Sammy's hair, Dean said "Hey little brother, looks like I messed up big time huh? Instead of taking care of you like I am supposed to, I neglected you and look what happened. I just want you to know that those feelings are over with Sammy. I'm here for you and I'll never push you away again, I swear it. Please Sammy, you have to fight this thing. I know you're tired and hurting and that I wasn't there for you when you needed me most, but I'll be there from now on. You can't give up on me Sammy. I'll never forgive myself if something happens because I was so damned stupid. Please don't leave me kiddo, I need you, probably more than you'll ever need me." Dean admitted as he lay his head down on Sam's chest and allowed the tears to silently fall.

Bobby felt a huge lump growing in his throat as he watched Dean talking with Sam and pleading with him to fight for his life. In the back of his mind, he was pleading for Sammy to do the same thing too because he knew if Sammy didn't survive, that Dean wouldn't either. He'd lose both of the boys he had come to love as his own and he just didn't think his heart could take that right now. Bobby was about to go to Dean's side and offer what little comfort he could when he saw Alan come walking back into the room.

"I'm sorry Dean, but we have to leave now. We can't wait any longer. It's vital that we get Sam to surgery as soon as possible." Alan informed the distraught older brother as the anesthesiologist came in to ask some questions about which drugs Sam could possibly be allergic to and whether or not he had ever had a prior reaction to ascertaining that Sam had no prior adverse reactions, the anesthesiologist left the room to prepare for the upcoming surgery.

As the footbrakes were released on Sammy's bed and the nurses started pushing him out, Dean took his baby brother by the hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You fight for me you hear Sammy. I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back." he didn't care who saw the silent tears rolling down his face.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam had been under the surgeon's knife for fifteen or so minutes when Alan finally worked his way to the ulcerated duodenum and let out a string of curses. "Son of a bitch, why can't this kid get a break?" he questioned as he noticed the leakage of digestive tract contents into Sam's peritoneal cavity. His chances of recovery just took another significant drop since there was a substantial chance of him developing peritonitis as a result of the leakage.

As Alan worked feverishly to save Sam's life, he sent a prayer to whoever was listening up above to give him the skill he needed to save his young patient's life. Knowing that he had to clean up the area to get a good look at the ulcerated areas, he flushed out Sam's abdomen and peritoneum starting with the upper right quadrant with a normal salt solution. He then moved to the left quadrant before moving down to get the lower quadrants of Sam's abdominal cavity. He thought about using surgical sponges to clean the area, but was worried about causing more shock to Sam's already fragile system.

Once that was accomplished, he went to work on repairing the ulcerated area by placing an omental patch on it. He had his surgical assistant hold the patch in place directly over the ulcer while he used both hands to put an intra-corporeal knot together with the omental patch to seal the perforation. Once he finished, he search the abdominal cavity for any signs of hemorrhage or injury and then closed and sutured the area. "It's mainly up to you now kid." he whispered as he glanced at his unconscious patient on the surgery table. "Don't let me down."

"Okay, lets get the patient down to post op." he ordered as he walked out the door and began stripping off his surgical gear. He needed to go talk to Sam's family and let them know that he had made it through surgery. He watched as Sam was wheeled to the recovery unit and then started towards the O.R. waiting room.

As the nurses in the recovery room hooked Sam up to a blood pressure cuff, oxiometer, EKG leads and a foley catheter to monitor his kidney function, Alan walked into the waiting room to find both Dean and Bobby sitting on one of the comfortable sofa's in the room. It was obvious the two were very tense by the way their legs bounced in nervous anticipation waiting for word. Alan cleared his throat to get their attention and watched as both men became immediately alert.

"Doc, how's my brother?" Dean inquired as he stood up and walked over to the man.

"Sam's doing as well as can be expected right now. He made it through the surgery and I was able to patch the ulcerated areas. My biggest concern right now is that when the duodenum was perforated, it allowed intestinal seepage into Sam's peritoneal cavity. What that means basically is that bile was able to leak into Sam's stomach cavity and contaminate the area."

"How does that affect Sam and his chances for recovery?" Bobby asked as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder since the younger hunter was struggling to get his thoughts together with everything that seemed to be hitting all at once.

"It mean's that Sam will most likely develop peritonitis which in itself is a life threatening condition. Combine that with everything else he is already going through, and Sam's chances of recovering from this become significantly lower." Alan answered honestly.

"Damn" whispered Bobby as he felt the trembles begin to overtake Dean's body. As if things weren't already bad enough for the Winchesters, they were now facing another life threatening complication, one that Sam could very well succumb to.

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"It mean's that Sam will most likely develop peritonitis which in itself is a life threatening condition. Combine that with everything else he is already going through, and Sam's chances of recovering from this become significantly lower." Alan answered honestly._

Alan became concerned about Dean as he watched his patient's brother begin to tremble. Dean had been through a lot himself over the last twenty four hours and he was worried that Dean could be exhibiting signs of shock. Guiding them back over to some chairs to sit down, Alan said, "I know this is upsetting news Dean, but we've placed Sam on a broad spectrum of antibiotics hoping to stave off the infection. With a little luck, he'll be able to overcome this latest setback without developing the peritonitis."

"Yeah, well you don't know Winchester luck." Dean stated despondently knowing that when it came to luck, they had no luck at all unless it was bad. "Wh-when can I see my brother doc?"

"I'll have somebody come get you just as soon as Sam's moved out of recovery and into his own room. Let me warn you though Dean, he's going to be hooked up to a lot of machines so prepare yourself." Alan advised not wanting Dean to freak out at the sight of his brother. Sam was going to need his brother's strength if he was to have a fighting chance at surviving.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that with the surgery and all." Dean informed Alan as he tried to rub the tense kinks out of his neck muscles. "Thanks doc, for everything your doing to help Sammy. He's all I have left and I don't know what I would do without him."

"You don't have to thank me Dean. I'm just doing my job. Somebody should come in get you in just a few hours. Until then, why don't you go lay down over there on that empty sofa and get yourself some shut eye. Sam is going to need you well rested when he wakes up." Alan replied.

"Don't think there's much chance of that happening dude, but I will try." Dean said as he scrubbed a hand over his weary face and then watched the doctor walk away. As he started over towards the couch, he felt a wave of dizziness overtake him and began to weave unsteadily on his feet.

"Whoa, the doc's right. You're getting some rest even if I have to ask him to sedate you." Bobby informed Dean as he placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and guided him over to the sofa, forcing him to lay down.

"But Sammy…"

"Sammy will be fine. I'll wake you if something happens or when they come to get us. You won't do Sammy any good if you end up admitted yourself due to exhaustion Dean. Now get some sleep ya damned idjit."

Dean sighed as he felt a pillow placed under his head and something warm placed over his shoulders. "Sammy please" he mumbled incoherently as his body gave in and succumbed to the sleep he so desperately needed.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Ali looked down at her unconscious patient, she couldn't help but reach out and brush away the stray lock of hair chesnut colored hair away from his eyes. He looked so innocent in his drug induced sleep that she wondered if that innocence shone through at all times. "I'll bet you're a real heartbreaker aren't you Sam?" She said as she started giving him a sponge bath to cool him down since he was running a low grade fever. I haven't seen those eyes of yours yet since you've been unconscious upon arrival, but I'll bet they would make my heart melt just at the sight of them."

Moving on to the next part of the sponge bath, Ali said, "I'll bet you're a hard worker from the feel of your biceps." using a comforting tone as she moved the wet washcloth up and down Sam's muscular arms. She knew that it was important to keep her patient calm as he lay in the recovery unit and it was a proven fact that soothing voices kept the patient in a state of calmness as they slowly came out of the anesthesia. Pulling back the blanket that was covering Sam, she gently cleaned his chest and abdominal area making sure not to disturb the surgical site or get the stitches wet.

"From what I hear Sam, you have a brother out there in the waiting room who is eagerly awaiting for you to wake up. Kris said that he is a real looker, just like you." Ali stated as she covered Sam's chest back up and then moved the blanket off of his legs to wash them talso. "I'm sure that brother of yours is getting anxious to see you awake, so you need to keep fighting Sam, if not for yourself, then for him."

After Ali finished the sponge bath, she started assessing Sam's vitals. She glanced at the heart monitor and could tell that his heart rate was relatively normal for a patient who had just been through the type of surgery Sam had. She checked his pulse to see that it had elevated just a little and looked towards Sam's face for signs of him waking. Even though he was still in a medicated state of unconsciousness, she could see pain lines starting to form around his eyes and mouth indicating he was feeling pain. Calling the doctor for instructions, she quickly gave him a light pain killer and smiled as he relaxed into a serene state once again. The last thing she did was check the catheter for signs of irritation and for the level of urine output before charting the amount and taking a seat in the corner of the room to chart the results.

As Sam floated in that state just before consciousness, he head the soft sound of a feminine voice talking to him and took comfort in it. He tried to latch on to the words she was saying, but they stayed elusively just out of his reach. He wondered where he was and what had happened to him and why he couldn't seem to put two thoughts together. He was soon drawn out of his musing as he felt the soothing caress of something cool on his skin, first his arms, then his chest and legs. Had he gotten drunk and had a one night stand? His head sure felt woozy enough to make that a distinct possibility. But then why did he hear a beeping sound? And come to think of it, why was his stomach beginning to hurt so damn bad. He didn't have time to contemplate those thoughts though as a sudden warmth encased him and he drifted off once into the abyss once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After a few hours of tense waiting, Sam was finally moved to his own room in the Intensive Care Unit and Janice was sent to get his brother and Bobby from the O.R. waiting room. Bobby hated having to wake up Dean since he was finally getting some much needed sleep, but he knew Dean would let him have it with both barrels if he found out he had waited to tell him that Sammy could finally have visitors.

As the walked up to the room, Dean hesitated just outside the door. He wanted to see Sammy so badly, but did he have the right since he was the reason Sammy was in the hospital now. What if by going in, he would make things worse. What if Sammy woke up and had a setback because of seeing him there after everything he had put his little brother through.

Seeing the look of hesitation on Dean's face and knowing Dean was once again blaming himself for everything, Bobby said, "You're wrong you know."

"Wh-what?" Dean questioned as he looked warily at Bobby.

"You think I don't know you're blaming yourself for Sammy being in here boy. I can read you like a book Dean. Right now you're wondering whether or not you should even go in there, wondering if Sammy would even want you too. Damn it Dean, you should know your brother better than that by now. The kid loves you even though your damned stubborn just like that father of yours was. There's no way in the fires of hell that boy will blame you for what happened. Now get your ass in there before I beat some sense into it for ya." Bobby said as he stared Dean down with his hands on his hips.

Knowing that Bobby would most likely do what he threatened, Dean took a deep, relaxing breath and walked through the open door to Sammy's room. He ran a shaky hand over his mouth as he took in the sight of his baby brother laying there looking so helpless on the bed. It scared the crap out of him to see just how pale Sammy was because it attested to just how much blood he had lost. As he got closer and took in Sam's face, he wondered why he had never noticed just how dark the smudges under Sam's eyes had become or how sunken in his cheeks were. _"I'll tell you why you dumbass, because you refused to sleep in the same room as him--that's why. Who knows how many nights of sleep he lost to nightmares because you weren't there to comfort him." _Dean thought to himself as he bowed his head in shame.

Pulling up a chair beside Sammy's bed and reaching out to place a hand gently on his shoulder, Dean took a really good look at his brother for the first time in weeks. Sure, it was easy to see all the medical equipment hooked up to Sammy such as the IV's and heart monitor, but he could also see the sadness that was etched into his baby brother's face even in Sam's state of unconsciousness.

Glancing down towards his chest and stomach area, he finally took note of just how much weight Sam had dropped lately. No wonder his brother had taken to wearing baggy shirts and hoodies to hide just how thin he was starting to become. If Dean didn't know better, he would have sworn that Sammy had lost nearly half of his muscle tone from the look of things.

"Reaching out to take one of Sam's hands in his own, Dean rubbed a thumb comfortingly back and forth across the top of it and said, "You know Sammy, we're going to have to put you on a high protein diet when we get you out of here. You're practically skin and bones now man and we can't have you looking like that for the ladies now can we?" Dean sighed as Sam showed no outward appearance of having heard anything he said. He wanted more than anything for Sammy to wake up so he could apologize for being such an ass.

Deciding that he could care less about a chick flick moment, Dean leaned in and carded his fingers through his baby brother's hair. "Sammy, I need you to wake up for me kiddo. It's killing me seeing you like this and not being able to talk to you. I need you to know that I love you little brother, and yes, you've heard me right. I love you Sammy and I don't care who knows it." Dean said as he glanced at Bobby and looked him right into the eyes, immediately surprised to find them misty. His eyes were however drawn back to his little brother as he thought he heard the sounds of a low moan coming from Sam's bed.

"Sammy can you hear me?" he asked hopefully looking once more towards Bobby to see if he had heard the same thing. He was immediately rewarded as he felt Sam lightly squeeze his hand even though his eyes never opened.

"He squeezed my hand Bobby, Sammy squeezed my hand." Dean informed the older hunter excitedly before focusing all of his attention back on Sammy. "You're gonna be okay tiger, just rest. I'll be right here when you wake up." Dean informed Sam breathing easily for the first time in weeks hoping they would soon be able to talk and get everything out in the open.

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**Author's Note: I have "jammed" the fingers on my right hand which is making it painful to type. They are bruised along with part of my palm. It might take me a little longer than usual to get chapters up.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"You're gonna be okay tiger, just rest. I'll be right here when you wake up." Dean informed Sam, breathing easily for the first time in weeks hoping they would soon be able to talk and get everything out in the open._

A Sam struggled towards consciousness, he began to take in the smells around him. His nose was first assaulted by the obvious odor of disinfectant attesting to the fact that he was in the hospital. He struggled to remember what had happened to land him there, but the memory was too fleeting in his hazy state. "I guess they're pumping me full of drugs." he thought as he tried to clear his fog shrouded mind. Soon he began to recognize another smell, one that had been familiar to him for as long as he could remember. It was a smell of leather and gunpowder with just a hint of aftershave, a smell that belonged to only one person and that was Dean.

Latching on to that smell, he tried to pull himself toward consciousness. He felt like his ears were full of cotton as he latched on to the softly spoken words of …. you can do ….. open … green eyes …. brother …… sorry….. love…… please Sammy.

"I'm trying" he wanted to say but he felt too damned exhausted to do anything but gently drift off once again towards that peaceful blackness where he just didn't feel anything.

As Dean sat at Sam's beside gently rubbing his thumb across the top of his baby brother's hand, he spoke soft words of encouragement hoping that Sam would hear him. He needed Sam to know that he was there with him, that he wasn't alone in this fight, It scared him to death to think that Sammy might be feeling alone, that he might give up the fight thinking there wasn't anything to come back to. He had to somehow get through to him and let him know he was there for him and always would be. Sammy needed to know that he realized how much of an ass he had been lately and that things were going to change. "Come on Sammy, I need you to wake up and talk to me. I know you can do it. All you have to do is open those blue green eyes of yours little brother. I need to tell you how sorry I am and that I love you little brother. Please Sammy, I'm going crazy here dude."

Seeing no signs of consciousness, Dean stood up and started pacing the room in agitation. It was literally tearing him apart seeing Sammy lying there so pale and unmoving almost as if in death. Walking over to the far end of the room and leaning against the pale creamy white wall, he put his head in his hands and gently slid down the wall until his bottom rested on the floor. He took a deep hitching breath as he pulled his knees up and rested his head on them and silently began to cry.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Bobby returned to Sam's room after leaving earlier to get him and Dean a cup of strong coffee, he saw Dean softly talking to his little brother. He stood by the door and waited, not wanting to intrude on what was obviously a private conversation between the brothers. He was able to hear some of the conversation though and knew that Dean was pleading with Sammy to wake up. He felt a huge lump form in his throat as heard Dean tell Sammy that he loved him. "_Why can't you stubborn assed Winchesters say those words when the other is awake to hear them?"_ he thought knowing how much they would mean to the other.

He sighed as he watched Dean stand up and begin another round of pacing. Dean was nearing his breaking point and if Sam didn't wake up soon, he dreaded to think about what the consequences would be. He was immediately drawn out of his thoughts as he watched Dean lean against the wall and slide to the floor. "Oh shit." he we go, he mumbled to himself as he walked silently into the room and placed the coffees on a side table before walking over to Dean.

Bending down, he placed a comforting hand on the younger hunter's shoulder and felt him softly trembling. "Dean, you can't give up on him. Sammy's going to be alright, he just needs a little time to heal." Bobby informed the boy who was so much like a son to him now.

"I can't do it anymore Bobby. I'm tired man and I can't just sit here and watch him suffer. I can't live this life without him Bobby, it's not worth it if I don't have Sammy fighting by my side." Dean informed Bobby as he looked at him with red rimmed eyes and tears coursing down his cheeks.

"You won't have to Dean, Sammy knows you need him. Hell boy, you raised the kid to be a fighter, don't give up on him now." Bobby stated optimistically while feeling a deep seated dread about what Dean would do if Sammy lost the battle against his illness.

"But I've treated him so frigging bad lately Bobby. He probably thinks I don't care anymore, hell maybe he wants to leave me and get away from the hurt. I just can't…" Dean said as he began to sob. "Please just…." Dean's words were cut off as he heard a soft groan coming from the bed.

He quickly pushed himself to his feet and rushed over to Sam's bed where he saw his little brother's head tossing back and forth. He quickly placed his hand on Sam's cheek and said "I'm right here Sammy, You're going to be okay." Dean carded the fingers of his other hand lightly through Sam's hair hoping to soothe his baby brother while praying at the same time that Sammy would open his eyes.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam had almost completely drifted into that state of unconsciousness when he felt a change in the atmosphere. From the squeaking sound reaching his ears, he could tell that Dean was pacing and a pacing Dean was never a good thing. He knew Dean was getting agitated and hoped it wasn't because of him, damn it he didn't need Dean to be even more pissed with him. But shortly he realized that Dean wasn't pissed, that he was actually upset as he heard the sound of a hitched breath.

He soon sensed another familiar presence in the room and recognized it as Bobby. He heard his feet shuffling and soon heard Bobby mumbling words of assurance, he assumed they were to Dean. Upon hearing Dean's words in return, his heart constricted by the sound of just how broken his brother sounded. He could hear the quiver in Dean's voice as he talked with Bobby. The thing that tore him apart the most however, was hearing his brother begin to sob. "Gotta help Dean." he thought as he pushed himself further to awareness.

Upon nearly waking, he realized just how bad he was beginning to hurt. He groaned as he felt a continuous pain in his abdominal area and radiating up towards his chest. Realizing that something was covering his nose and mouth, he began to toss his head hoping to jar it lose. He was about to panic when he felt a palm cup his cheek and he leaned into the comfort as he heard the words, "I'm right here Sammy, You're going to be okay."

"De?" Sammy croaked as he finally opened his eyes to look into the sad and misty eyes of his big brother.

"Yeah, it's me Sammy. I'm right here kiddo." Dean stated soothingly as he took one of Sammy's hands in his and squeezed it lightly while using the other to brush a stray strand of hair from Sam's eyes. "You really scared me ya know."

"M'sorry, guess I-I can't…"

"Whoa tiger, hold it right there. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I've been such an ass to you lately Sammy and I really am sorry." Dean stated as he hung his head in shame.

"Not, not your f-fault." Sam stuttered a little breathlessly as he glanced at Dean with heavy lidded eyes. "I sh-shouldn't have pu-pushed you to talk about d-dad. For-forgive me?"

"God Sammy, there's nothing to forgive little brother. You were only trying to help me, but all I did was hurt you for it and I'll never forgive myself. I should have seen what was happening. I should have known you were sick but I was too blinded by my own grief." Dean intoned as he looked at Sam with solemn eyes. "I swear to you Sammy I never meant to hurt you. I wouldn't blame you if you just up and walked away and never looked back with the brother I have been to you lately."

"Not le-leaving you Dean. I kn-know you wouldn't have hurt me for any-anything in the world. Lo-Love you jerk." Sam stated as his eyes closed and he slipped into sleep once again, too exhausted to stay awake.

"Love you too bitch." Dean replied with tears in his eyes a he carded his fingers through his baby brother's hair once again. He knew Sammy had heard him when a small smile graced his lips before he began to breathe evenly in sleep. Using his foot, Dean snaked over a chair beside Sammy's bed and sat down in it to watch over his baby brother. He had only been sitting there a half hour when he looked up to see Bobby carrying a cot into the room. ""What's that for?" Dean questioned as he nodded his head towards the cot.

"What do you think it's for ya idjit?" Bobby questioned with a roll of his eyes. "You need to get some sleep and I know you well enough by now to know that you ain't going to leave the kid's side. So I brought the bed to you.

"M'fine Bobby, I can sleep later." Dean stated through a yawn giving himself away.

"Yeah, I can see that. Listen to me boy, you ain't gonna do your brother no good if you pass out from exhaustion yourself. Sammy's going to need you in top form once he wakes up again. Not git your ass over here on this damn thing and go to sleep while I watch over that little brother of yours"

When Dean didn't move, Bobby walked over and stood in front of Dean with his arms folded across his chest. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you get some sleep willingly or I'll have Sammy's doctor come in and sedate you boy. Which will it be?"

Seeing the look in Bobby's eye, Dean stood up and glanced towards Sammy before looking at Bobby once again. "You'll wake me if anything happens?" he queried of the older hunter.

"Of course I will. Now get over there and get some sleep." Bobby answered with a smile as he sat down on the chair that Dean had just vacated. He watched as Dean trudged over to the cot and lay down. It looked like he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He stood up and walked the few feet over to the cot and gently covered Dean up with a blanket. "Sleep well Ace." he said as he tucked the blanket around him. Returning to his post beside Sam's bed, he was happy to see that the youngest Winchester seemed to be resting comfortably also. He picked up his car and driver magazine and settled in for what would probably be a long night.

**TBC Well, it looks as though Sammy is finally getting better, OR IS HE?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Bobby stood up and walked the few feet over to the cot and gently covered Dean up with a blanket. "Sleep well Ace." he said as he tucked the blanket around him. Returning to his post beside Sam's bed, he was happy to see that the youngest Winchester seemed to be resting comfortably also. He picked up his car and driver magazine and settled in for what would probably be a long night._

Deep into the night as Bobby settled back to get a little rest himself, he couldn't help but wonder what the next few days would bring. Things had been so tense over the past few days and he hoped that Sam's waking up was a sign of good things to come, but he couldn't help but worry that things would go downhill on them once again knowing Winchester luck. As of right now, it looked like the antibiotics were working and just maybe Sam wasn't going to develop the peritonitis that the doctors were worried about but he knew how fast things could change.

Glancing over towards Dean to see that he was still sleeping. Bobby sighed as he ran his hands through his salt and pepper colored hair. Dean had been through so much with first losing his dad and then almost losing Sammy that Bobby had feared the kid would have taken his own life if things had gotten much worse. The bond between him and Sam was so strong that at times it seemed like one wouldn't be able to live without the other.

"You just keep fighting Sam cause if you don't, I'll lose the both of you." Bobby whispered as he returned his attention to Sam and ran his fingers through Sam's hair a little disturbed to note that he was still running a fever. He hoped it was just a result of his recent surgery and not a sign that peritonitis was taking hold within his stomach cavity.

Catching a movement out of the side of his eye, Bobby looked up to see Nurse Ali entering the room. He gave her a small smile as she walked over towards Sam's bed with a tympanic thermometer in her hands. "He feels like he's still running a little bit of a fever." Bobby whispered worriedly as he brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen over Sammy's eyes.

"We'll know for sure in just a few seconds." Ali whispered back as she lightly squeezed Bobby's shoulder in support before placing the thermometer in Sammy's ear. A few seconds later, she removed the thermometer and the sound of the beep noticing that the sound didn't disturb her young patient at all. "His temperature is 100.4" she stated as she looked at the readout on the ear thermometer. "It could just be a side effect of the surgery he had earlier." She informed Bobby as she wrote the thermometer reading on Sammy's chart.

Removing her stethoscope, she listened to his chest sounds happy to note that his breathing was fine and that there were no bilateral sounds in his lungs that would indicate pneumonia. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on him again." She informed Bobby before quietly leaving the room so as not to disturb the sleeping brothers.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later the next morning, Dean awoke with a start and he quickly looked over at Sammy's bed to see him sleeping, still hooked up the various machines and a canula sticking under his nose instead of the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Glancing at his watch, he couldn't believe that he had slept a little over eight hours. Pushing himself to his feet, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair and growled, "Why didn't you wake me Bobby?" as he snagged a chair with his foot and pulled it over close to Sammy's bed.

"Because you needed your sleep ya idjit." Bobby replied as if the statement should have been obvious. "Sammy was asleep the whole time and nothing urgent happened so I saw no need in waking you up. Whether you realize it or not, you ain't invincible Dean and you needed your rest."

"M'sorry Bobby, I didn't mean to snap at you and you're right of course." Dean said as he glanced at Bobby with sorrow filled eyes.

"S'alright, don't worry about it." Bobby replied just as Sammy's doctor walked into the room. He and Dean both stood up to give Alan the room he needed to assess his patient, their youngest family member.

"Good morning Dean, Bobby." Alan called out as he entered the room and walked up to Sammy's bed. He opened the chart to scan the notes left behind by Ali as she completed her double shift overnight. "Let's see how Sam is doing today."

Pulling back the blanket covering the youngest Winchester, he quickly scanned Sam's abdominal area with his eyes. The area around the sutures seemed to be fine, nothing to cause any real concern, but he was worried something could be going on internally since Sam's fever hadn't abated yet. Glancing at the chart, he noted that it had been 100.3 the last time it was checked and he picked up the ear thermometer to check again. The sweat that was glistening on his patient's forehead and his pink tinged cheeks indicated that it had most likely climbed some more. His fears were confirmed when the thermometer indicated a 101.2 temperature.

Pressing in on Sam's abdominal area away from the sutures, he noticed some rigidity in the area indicating what was commonly referred to as a washboard abdomen. "Damn, this is not good." he thought as he released the pressure causing his patient to groan even though he was still in a medicated sleep, having not woken up yet.

After finishing his assessment, Alan looked up at the two men watching over his young patient and said, "Sam is starting to show the beginning signs of developing peritonitis. I'm going to put start him on a broad spectrum of different antibiotics intravenously and see if that will knock out the infection. If not, the next thing we'll try is infusing some an antibiotics directly into the peritoneum to see if it will stave off the infection."

"And if that doesn't work?" Dean questioned needing to know exactly what they were facing?"

"Then we're looking at more surgery. I'm hoping we'll be able to avoid that since Sam is still so week, but if things continue to worsen, we'll have no choice but to operate." Alan answered honestly.

"Shit" hissed Dean as he scrubbed a hand across his mouth wondering when the hell things were going to start improving for them. "How long before we'll know something?"

"I can't honestly answer that for you Dean. It depends on how Sam reacts to the medications and how quickly his fever rises. If it rises to dangerous levels, then we'll have to go in as soon as possible. Let's just pray for the best while preparing ourselves for what could be a really long day." Alan said in response to Dean's question.

"Thanks Alan, for everything" Dean stated with a sigh as he reached out a hand to rub up and down Sammy's arm thinking to himself _"If it weren't for bad luck we'd have no luck at all." _

"You're welcome Dean, but I'm only doing my job." Alan announced before walking out of the room to give Sam's family some private time with him just in case bad came to worse.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later found Dean sitting alone by Sammy's bed as he waited for his brother to wake up since Bobby had left earlier to go get some much needed sleep after having stayed awake all night watching over them. Bobby had argued with him saying that he was fine, but Dean had won out in the end saying he would need him well rested if things went south on them. Casting a glance over his brother's sleeping form, Dean could tell his brother was still hurting by the lines of pain etched into his forehead even though he was on pain medication. Reaching out to run his thumb across Sam's cheek, he felt his brother lean into his hand.

"Sammy, can you hear me little brother?" he questioned as he grasped one of Sam's hands in his being careful not to disturb the IV line. He felt Sam lightly squeeze his hand before his head starting moving slightly back and forth. "Sammy, you need to open your eyes little brother, let me know you're in there fighting." Dean coaxed as he once again watched Sam's face intently.

Sam groaned as he wearily opened his eyes to see his brother standing over him with a smile on his face. He tried to return the smile as he whispered "Hey Dean." but he just felt too damned bad and weak. Feeling a little too hot, he whispered "water" needing something to quench his parched throat and hoped that Dean would understand.

"Sorry kiddo, the doc says no water, but they left some ice chips here for you to chew on." Dean informed his little brother as he spooned out a few pieces and fed them to Sammy.

"Th-thanks dude" Sam said with exhaustion as he tried to adjust himself on the hospital bed. His abdomen was starting to feel like somebody was stabbing a hot poker into it and he needed to find a little release from the pain. He gasped as a particularly strong pain shot through him after he moved wrong and grimaced as he tried to breathe through the pain.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned anxiously as his fingers hovered over the call button on the side of the bed. He was concerned by the light sheen of sweat that covered Sam's features and the bright pink blush that he was now sporting on his cheeks.

"Hu-hurts De." Sam gasped using the nickname he had used as a small child for his big brother.

Feeling a rise of panic at Sam's words, Dean pushed the call button as he hollered, "Hey, we need some help in here." Picking up the washcloth by Sam's bedside, he dipped it into a glass of cool water and then began to wipe Sam's face with it trying to help cool his baby brother down.

"De, don't f-feel so good." Sammy groaned as his stomach rebelled on him and he started having dry heaves since there was nothing in his stomach to throw up. He crossed his arms and placed them on his aching stomach as tears slid down his cheeks, the pain too unbearable.

"Somebody help me." Dean yelled as he wrapped his arms around Sam in support as a couple of nurses came rushing into the room. Seeing the state that the patient was in, Kris said, "I'll page Dr. Scott" as she raced from the room while Janice adjusted the morphine drip on Sammy's IV to help manage the pain.

Just a few moments later, Alan came rushing into the room and quickly started assessing his patient as Janice placed a tympanic ear thermometer in Sammy's ear. Wrapping his fingers around Sam's wrist, Alan took his pulse alarmed at the heat that was radiating from his skin. Placing the stethoscope to Sam's chest, he could hear the sounds of labored breathing as Sam fought to take in enough oxygen to his overheated system as Janice informed him that Sam's fever had risen to 103.2 which was dangerously high for a patient in his condition.

Looking over towards Dean, Alan said, "We can't wait any longer Dean. It looks like peritonitis has taken hold and we're going to have to go in and operate. His pulse is racing and he's having trouble breathing even with the aid of the canula. If we don't do something now, we could lose him."

Dean's face immediately paled upon hearing the doctor's words and he felt his legs go weak. He fell back into the chair behind him and placed his head in his hands as Alan instructed Kris to have them get an O.R. room ready stat. He could only sit by helplessly as he watched two orderlies race in and release the brakes from Sammy's hospital bed and start maneuvering it from the room.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

_**Once again, I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any errors.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Dean's face immediately paled upon hearing the doctor's words and he felt his legs go weak. He fell back into the chair behind him and placed his head in his hands as Alan instructed Kris to have them get an O.R. room ready stat. He could only sit by helplessly as he watched two orderlies race in and release the brakes from Sammy's hospital bed and start maneuvering it from the room._

Alan started becoming nervous an hour into the surgery when his patient started showing signs of distress once again. Sam's blood pressure was fluctuating quite a bit and they were having trouble keeping it regulated as he worked diligently to removed the inflamed and infected tissue from Sam's stomach wall. He was just about to check the intestinal tract for more signs of infected tissue when Sam's blood pressure bottomed out and his young patient coded on the table. "Damn it Sam, not now." He cursed as he instructed the nurse beside him to start CPR wondering if things could get any worse.

Janice, I need you to administer five milligrams of Norepinehphrine IV stat. We've got to get his blood pressure up now." Alan gasped as he feverishly worked to finish what he was doing. He knew they chanced Sam coding in the operating room before they started, but without the surgery, Sam would have definitely died making it a lose, lose situation. He watched as Janice administered the drug IV push and then glanced at the heart monitor to see that Sam was now in ventricular fibrillation.

"Shit, this cannot be happening" Alan cursed loudly as he looked over to see Kris pushing the portable defibrillator towards him. He quickly flipped the switch on the machine and set it before taking the paddles that Kris was handing over. He waited for her to place the gel on them and then rubbed them together. Quickly placing the paddles on Sam's chest, he hollered for everyone to stand clear before delivering an electrical charge to Sam's heart.

"No change Dr. Scott." Kris informed Alan as she reset the machine to deliver another electrical jolt. She watched as Alan placed the paddles once again on Sam's bare chest to deliver another electrical shock to the young patient's heart, each one in the operating room holding their breath that it would work.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Sam lay in a state of blissful numbness, he suddenly found himself standing alone in the middle of a field wondering how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was talking to Dean in the hospital and feeling an intense burning pain in his stomach. Placing his palms on his stomach, he glanced down to find himself standing barefoot and dressed all in white and totally pain free. _"What the hell?" _he thought as he struggled to figure out what was happening to him.

"Definitely not hell baby." Sam heard and looked up to see the smiling face of his mom looking at him with arms outstretched inviting him in.

"Mom?" Sam whispered as he threw himself into his mother's arms and felt them encircle him in a protective embrace. "I don't understand. What's happening to me?"

"You're basically in a state of Limbo right now son. You're at that point where you have to decide whether you are going to live or die. Sammy, it's not your time son, you need to go back, you need to fight to live. Dean needs you by his side sweetheart. You boys have so much more to do yet." Mary informed her youngest as she palmed the nape of Sam's neck and rubbed it comfortingly with her thumb.

"I don't know if I can mom. I'm so tired, tired of the all the pain and wondering if the fight is even worth it." Sam said as he lay his head on his mother's shoulder taking comfort in being able to talk to the her.

"I know you're hurting baby, but I promise, the hurt will end. You and Dean will eventually be released from the burden of hunting. Trust in yourself and your brother. I know things have been bad between the two of you, but your brother loves you baby, always has always will."

"M'sorry mom, it's all my fault. The demon was after me. If I had never been born, you would still be alive. Dean and dad would have had a better life." Sam sobbed blaming himself for everything.

"Don't say that Sammy, nothing is you're fault." Mary stated as a silent tear rolled down her face at her baby boy's heart wrenching words. "You need to understand that our lives would have been incomplete without you. There would have always been something missing if you weren't with us."

"But at least you would still be alive and Dean would have had a happy childhood instead of being burdened with raising me. I cost him his childhood mom." Sam stated tearfully as he raised his head to look into his mother's eyes. "You should all hate me for destroying our family, our lives."

"Sammy, we could never hate you and if being alive meant not having you, then I wouldn't want to live son. I lived a whole lifetime of happiness in those short six months that I had with you. And as for Dean and your dad being happy, who knows what fate would have had in store for them. Dean was always meant to be a protector. Without you, he couldn't have fulfilled his destiny in life. And don't you ever let me hear those words coming from your precious mouth again, you did NOT destroy our lives baby. Do you understand me?"

"But mom…"

"No buts about it Sam. I'm sorry sweetheart but my time with you is almost up. You need to go back. Your big brother needs you. And please, never forget I love you baby." Mary informed her youngest with one last hug before fading from view.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After having got a few hours of sleep, Bobby returned to the hospital carrying a couple of cups of hot, black coffee and two burgers loaded with onions. He was determined to make sure that Dean took the time to eat knowing he would need his strength to get through the coming days. Sammy was going to need his help getting through the recuperating process and Dean couldn't do it if he starved himself to death.

Stepping off the elevator, he walked down to Sammy's room and nodded at the nurse sitting behind the desk as he passed by. Pushing open the door, his heart dropped immediately at seeing the empty bed where Sam should have been lying. He was about to leave the room to find out what the hell had happened when he heard a small sob coming from the darkened corner in the far end of the room.

"Dean?" Bobby whispered as he placed the food on the small portable table and walked over to where the sound had come from. He quickly knelt down beside the anguished man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Sammy's back in surgery." Dean said in answer to Bobby's unspoken question. "Alan said they couldn't afford to wait any longer after Sammy's temperature spiked earlier. He was still so weak Bobby. What if Sammy ….?" Dean trailed off not wanting to voice his thoughts. If he said the words then it would make it more real and he just couldn't deal with that right now.

Bobby wished he could promise Dean that Sammy wouldn't die, that he would survive the surgery, but he knew how bad things were and that it could go either way. Talking a calm breath he said, "Dean, you have to have faith that your brother can survive this, that he'll fight it with everything he has and come back to you. The bond you two share is strong and it will give Sammy the strength he needs to fight this."

"I'm trying Bobby, but it's just been one setback after another. How much more can Sammy take before he starts giving up. I can't lose him Bobby. I need to make things up to him. I need to let him know how sorry I am for ignoring him and treating him like he didn't matter, like he was a piece of dirt to be stepped on."

"And you'll get that chance Dean, I can feel it in my heart. Sammy wouldn't leave you now, no so soon after losing your dad." Bobby said and then grimaced thinking he should have just kept his mouth shut.

Dean gave Bobby a pained look after hearing his words and then lowered his head not wanting the hunter to see him breaking down even more. His world was crumbling around him and he felt like he was about to lose his sanity.

"I'm sorry Ace, I didn't mean to hurt you by bringing that up." Bobby stated as he pulled Dean to him and rested Dean's head on his shoulder. 'I'm here for you boy, just let it all out." Bobby sat quietly beside the young hunter and rubbed his back as Dean finally allowed himself to break down and cry in earnest. As he comforted Dean, Bobby allowed the tears to trail silently down his own cheeks for the suffering they were all going through right now.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Alan held his breath as he watched Sam's heart monitor which was now showing palpitations or an irregular heart beat instead of ventricular fibrillation. "Come on kid, you can do it." Alan encouraged as he put his stethoscope to his ears and listened to Sam's heart and lung sounds. He relaxed a moment later as Sam's heartbeat fell into a normal sinus rhythm. "Okay people, lets finish up here." he called out as he began to put in the sutures making sure they were tight and neat to leave a minimal amount of scarring. Once he had finished, he closed his eyes and silently said a prayer of thanks for helping him to save Sam's life.

Standing aside, he watched as Sam was wheeled out of the operating room knowing he was on his way down to recovery where he would spend the next few hours being closely monitored. He knew Ali was working the evening shift once again and that Sam would be in very good hands. Ali had a way of making her patients feel special and she treated them as if they were family. Removing his scrubs and sterile gloves, he quickly washed up so he could go give Sam's family the news that he had survived surgery.

Striding down the hall and into Sam's room where he knew Dean would be waiting, Alan's heart nearly broke at the sight before him. He couldn't imagine what Dean must have gone through waiting to see if his brother had survived or not. It actually pained him to see the shattered look on Dean's face as the tears trailed down his face. Knowing that he had the news that would make things better, at least for now, Alan cleared his throat and walked further into the room.

Quickly pushing himself away from Bobby and wiping his red rimmed and puffy eyes, Dean asked, "Is Sammy….Did he…?"

"You're brother is alive Dean and in the recovery room right now. We came close to losing him a time or two, but that brother of yours is one hell of a fighter. He'll be in recovery for the next few hours where we can monitor him closely and then we'll bring him back here. Why don't you go get yourself something to eat while you're waiting. I'll have somebody come to the cafeteria if you're not back by the time we're ready to move Sam." Alan stated with a smile.

"Sorry doc, but I'm not leaving this room until I see Sammy with my own eyes." Dean replied as he rubbed his hands through his hair as he pulled up a chair for the wait. He was exhausted physically and emotionally.

"Don't worry doc, I'll make sure he eats." Bobby stated when he saw Alan getting ready to argue with Dean. He knew Dean well enough to know he meant what he said about not leaving.

"See if you can get him to lay down and get some rest also. It'll be quite a few hours before Sam is moved."

"Will do and doc, thanks for everything." Bobby stated as he reached out to shake the man's hand ready to assume the duty of watching over John's boys until they could do it themselves again.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

_**Once again, I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any errors.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **"_Will do and doc, thanks for everything." Bobby stated as he reached out to shake the man's hand ready to assume the duty of watching over John's boys until they could do it themselves again._

"Okay Dean, you heard what the doc said. It's gonna be a few hours before Sammy gets out of recovery so you might as well lay down on that recliner over there and get yourself some sleep. " Bobby said as he looked at Dean with a stern expression ready for the argument he knew was forthcoming.

"M'fine Bobby, I'll get some sleep…"

"You'll get some sleep right now boy if you know what's good for you, ya idjit." Bobby stated cutting Dean off mid sentence wondering why it was that all Winchesters had to be stubborn pains in the ass.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk upon his lips.

"It means I'm gonna pull a John Winchester on ya and spank your over grown ass if you don't git in that bed like I told ya to. I ain't taking no for an answer. You're exhausted kid and you need to be well rested for when Sammy gets back." Bobby replied.

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for that threat to work Bobby?" Dean queried of the man who had become so much like a father to him and Sam over the past few weeks.

"You want to try me boy?" Bobby questioned as he reached both hands towards his belt in a threatening manner.

"No Sir, I'm going." Dean said with an expression of total surprise on his face. He knew Bobby loved him and Sam like they were his own kids, but jeez, this was taking things just a little too far.

"Good, now go lay down. I'll be right here to wake you when they finally bring Sammy back." Bobby informed Dean with a satisfied look after winning the argument. There was no way he would have actually carried through on his threat, but Dean didn't need to know that. He watched as Dean walked over and made himself comfortable. It took only a few short minutes and Dean was snoring like a lumberjack.

"You're too much like your dad son." whispered Bobby as he picked up a blanket and covered Dean up with it. "Stubborn assed Winchesters…you boys are going to be the death of me one day." Glancing once more at Dean, he pulled out his cell phone to see if he had any messages and found a text message from Caleb stating that he had finished the job that Sam and Dean had been sent to do before Sammy's collapse taking at least one worry off his mind. Now if Sammy would just get better.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"You know, we've really got to stop meeting like this." Ali said to her young patient once he was brought back into the recovery room from surgery. She had heard that he had taken a turn for the worse and prayed that he would survive. "I still haven't seen those eyes of your you know, so you have to keep fighting." she stated as she hooked up the blood pressure cuff around Sam's arms that would check his BP every ten minutes while he was in recovery.

"I'm going to give you another sponge bath to clean you up after your surgery sweetie." Ali said to her unconscious patient in a soothing voice. Most doctors felt that an unconscious person could still hear and sense things going on around them and that a soothing voice and caring attitude was vital for their recovery and Ali was one of the best.

Pouring some lotion onto a soft washcloth, Ali carefully washed Sam's face and then lowered the blanket covering him down to his hips. "I'm going to wash your chest and abdominal area now Sam. I'll be very gentle around the sutures. By the way, it looks like Alan did a fantastic job with those, they shouldn't leave much of a scar at all."

After removing the blanket to wash his lower region, Ali stated, "This is the second time I have seen you naked you know and we haven't even been properly introduced. "Don't you think it's time to start getting better sweetie so that we can actually meet face to face and so that brother of yours won't get too many stress lines from worrying." Finishing up with the sponge bath, Ali charted his BP, temperature and pulse once again before taking a seat and reading to her young patient just so he could hear the sound of a soothing voice.

After a few hours of sitting with her patient, Ali heard the sound of a soft moan emanating from Sam's bed. She looked over to see his eyes moving quickly beneath his eyelids and reached out to place a comforting hand on his forehead. "Shhh, you're alright. I'm right here with you." She watched as her patient opened his eyes to look at her with a glazed expression before nodding back off to sleep. "I was right, even in a drug induced haze, you have beautiful eyesSam. I can't wait to see them when they can actually focus on me."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Approximately seven hours after Dean had laid down to get some rest, he felt somebody gently shaking his shoulders and opened weary eyes to find Bobby smiling down at him. "Time to wake up son, Alan said they should be bringing Sammy up to his room in about five or ten minutes."

Dean quickly stood up and wiped a hand across his mouth grimacing when he realized he had been drooling in his sleep. "Is he awake yet? Has Alan said anything to you about how he's doing?"

"Calm down, I haven't heard anything yet. We'll know how he's doing soon." Bobby said as he squeezed Dean's shoulder in support. "He's got to be doing better since they're moving him up from Recovery Room right?"

"Yeah, I guess…I'm just ready to see him ya know." Dean said as he looked towards the door willing them to come through with his baby brother. No sooner had he spoken, than two orderlies came through the door pushing Sammy's bed between them with Alan following right behind.

Once Sammy was moved back into his ICU bed, Alan and Ali started hooking him up to the medical equipment as Dean took in his baby brother's appearance. Sammy's complexion had a pale pallor to it and he had dark circles around his eyes attesting to how much he had been through lately. He had an IV port in his hand and in his shoulder area giving him the medications he needed to get better and he had an oxygen mask on his face. Dean also noticed a tube that led out from underneath the sheet meaning that Sam had a catheter inserted at some point in time.

Once Alan and Ali had finished with making sure Sam was taken care of and as comfortable as possible, Alan turned to face Dean. "Sam will most likely be out of it for the next twelve hours or so. He could wake up every now and then, but most likely it won't be for long and he'll probably seem pretty out of it. You can relax Dean, he's doing as well as can be expected right now."

"He isn't feeling any pain is he? I mean, he's resting comfortably right?" Dean questioned as he rubbed a hand over his baby brother's blanket clad leg.

"He's on a steady dose of pain medication through his I.V. Dean. He's getting pain medication at regular intervals so he's resting as comfortably as can be expected right now. I've got some other patients to see, but I'll check in on Sam later. Just hit the call button if you need anything." Alan stated before grasping Dean's shoulder in a gentle squeeze. "Sam's a fighter, he's going to get through this." Taking one last look at his patient, he nodded his goodbye and left the room.

Dean watched as Alan left and then returned his attention back to Sammy. Pulling up a chair beside his bed, he reached out to take one of Sam's hands in his. "I'm here for you Sammy whenever you're ready to wake up." He watched as Bobby slid another chair over and the two sat back to watch and wait for their youngest to awaken.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Approximately five hours after having been brought back, Dean saw the first signs that Sam was finally starting to wake up. He looked up at Bobby and smiled as he leaned in towards the bed. "Sammy, it's time to wake up dude. You've been pulling the Sleeping Beauty routine for way too long now tiger." he informed his little brother as he ran a calloused thumb gently across Sam's cheek.

When nothing happened, he tried once again. "Come on Sammy, I know you're in there listening to me. Don't tell me you're going to make me have one of those dreaded chick flick moments with you before you open those eyes of yours." He smiled as Sam rolled his head toward him at that moment as if seeking out his comfort. "Come on kiddo, you can do it." Dean said as he clasped Sam's hand in his once again while using his other hand to run his fingers comfortingly through Sammy's hair.

Wiping a stray tear from his eye, Bobby joined in with trying to encourage Sam to wake up. "Hey Sam, you wouldn't want to put me through watching Dean initiate one of those damned moments would ya. I mean, just the thought of Dean going all sentimental makes my skin crawl so come on, open those eyes would ya boy."

"Thanks a lot Bobby," Dean smirked knowing Bobby didn't mean the words he had said, that he was just trying to get Sam to respond to the sound of his voice.

As Sam teetered on the brink of consciousness, he slowly became aware of things around him. He felt a light weight over his nose and mouth and knew that he was being given oxygen from the feel of it, but couldn't remember why. He could hear the sounds of voices talking in the distance, but this time they were different than the soothing feminine one he had heard earlier. The more he listened though , the more he began to recognize those voices. It was Dean and Bobby. He wanted to respond, to let them know that he was there, but he couldn't seem to make his mouth move. He could hear Dean pleading with him to wake up and he tried his hardest, but his eyelids just felt too damn heavy to move them. Feeling a hand holding his, he gave it a slight squeeze hoping that whoever was holding his hand would take notice.

Dean had just carded his fingers through Sammy's hair with his right hand when he suddenly felt a light squeeze with the left one. "Sammy, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again tiger." Dean said as he glanced down to their joined hands. He only had to wait a few seconds before he felt another light squeeze.

"He did it Bobby, Sammy squeezed my hand." Dean informed the older hunter with obvious happiness in his voice. "You're going to be okay little brother. I'm right here for you and so is Bobby. We aren't going anywhere so you just take all the time you need to get better. We'll be right here beside you when you wake up."

Sam allowed himself to drift back off into a state of blissful unconscious knowing that he wasn't by himself and that Dean would be there watching over him.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late post, we had a really bad storm yesterday and things were wild.

_**Once again, I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any errors.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Sam allowed himself to drift back off into a state of blissful unconscious knowing that he wasn't by himself and that Dean would be there watching over him._

Later that evening as Dean and Bobby sat playing a few rounds of poker to pass the time, Dean was alerted to the fact that Sammy was starting to wake as he heard a squirming sound coming from the bed. Placing their cards down on the table, the hunters quickly stood up and walked over to Sammy's bed waiting to see if the youngest Winchester would indeed awaken. They only had to wait a few moments before they were rewarded with the sight of Sam finally opening his eyes albeit slowly.

"De'n?" Sam questioned with a pain filled voice as he looked at the fuzzy shapes peering down at him.

"Yeah, S'me kiddo. Bobby's here too." Dean answered as he palmed Sammy's cheek feeling his brother lean in to the comfort.

"Wha' hap'end?" Sam slurred as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"You had to have emergency surgery tiger. You developed a case of peritonitis and Alan had to go in and take care of it." Dean answered knowing that Sammy was so out of it that he probably wouldn't remember even having the conversation.

"You 'kay?" Sam slurred as a single tear rolled out the side of his eye and trailed down the side of his face.

"I'm fine Sammy. You're the one who's in the hospital dude." Dean answered as he began to card his fingers through Sam's hair in a comforting manner as he brushed away the tear track with his thumb.

"Not st'l…ma….me?" Sam queried as his head began to list to the side once again.

"No Sammy, I'm not mad at you. I've never been mad at you kiddo. You just rest and we'll talk later." Dean told his little brother feeling guilty knowing that Sam was still hurting because of the way he had been treating him. "I promise you Sam, we're going to talk everything out when you feel up to it."

"Kay" Sam replied as his eyes slipped shut once again and he fell off into a drug induced sleep.

"Well, what do you say we finish that game of ours." Bobby said as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze trying to get Dean's mind off of the pain they both witnessed in Sammy's eyes.

"You ready to lose some more of those M&M's to the master huh?" Dean said with a smirk as he lightly elbowed Bobby in the ribs, grateful for the man's attempt at trying to take his mind off of Sammy's pain.

"Yeah right, and I'm you're fairy godmother." Bobby stated as he rolled his eyes.

"That's funny, you sure don't look like a fairy godmother." Dean retorted with a hint of sarcasm. "I've never known you to wear a crown or a tutu.

"Smartass." Bobby replied as he pulled off his ball cap and hit Dean over the head with it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Deep into the night after Bobby had left to go home, Dean was awoken by the sound of someone walking into the room. He opened his eyes to see a nurse standing by his brother as she placed a tympanic thermometer into his ear. Sitting up in the recliner and scrubbing his hands over his weary face, he asked "How's he doing?"

"He's running a fever but that's to be expected after everything he's been through." Janice replied as she charted the 101 degree temperature. It will take a few days for his body to recover from the severe shock it has been through and for his immune system to kick in fully."

"Does that mean he could relapse again?" Dean questioned anxiously as he walked over to stand by Sammy's bed.

"I don't think so, but we can't rule out the possibility of his fever climbing higher." Janice stated honestly knowing how protective Dean was of his brother. "We've got him on a regiment of antibiotics so hopefully they'll do their job and Sam will soon be getting better." She smiled as she checked the readout on the heart monitor and wrote down his pulse and blood pressure.

"Any idea how long it will be before he fully wakes up? I mean he opened his eyes for a few minutes earlier, but I don't think he'll even remember anything he said to me." Dean stated as he reached out and palmed Sam's hot forehead.

"He could very well be out of it for the next twelve to twenty four hours depending on how long it takes the stronger medications from his surgery to leave his system. Don't worry Dean, Sam is doing as well as can be expected at this point." Janice said as she patted the older brother on the chest.

"Yeah I know, it's just…he's my baby brother ya know, He's been my responsibility for as long as I can remember. I don't know what I'd do without him in my life to keep me from going over the edge." Dean stated, truth evident in his eyes.

"I hope you never have to find out." Janice replied gracing Dean with a smile before putting Sam's chart back in place and leaving the room.

"_I hope I don't either." _Dean thought wistfully as he brushed the bangs back from Sammy's forehead feeling the heat that still radiated there. Reaching for a washcloth, Dean soaked it in cool water and then wrung it out before placing it on Sammy's forehead. "Did you hear what I said Sammy? Without you I would probably cross over that line and become one of those hunters who hunt solely for the enjoyment of killing. You are what keeps me on the right side of humanity, so you can't leave me dude." Dean sat and watched over his baby brother for another forty minutes before finally drifting off to sleep once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next morning, Bobby arrived back at Sam's room carrying a hot cup of java and some breakfast for Dean knowing the kid would be too stubborn to leave Sammy for just a few minutes to go get it himself. Walking into Sam's room, he saw Dean sleeping in the recliner which had been moved closer to the youngest Winchesters bed. He figured that the boys must have had a long night since Dean didn't automatically wake up upon his entering the room.

Walking quietly over to the small portable on the other side of the room, Bobby placed Dean's breakfast on the top of it and then strolled over to Sammy's bedside. Glancing at Sam, he noticed the way his skin was flushed and reached out to place a hand on his forehead. He winced when he felt the heated skin and wondered just how long Sam had been running a temperature. Seeing the dry washcloth that lay on the pillow beside Sammy's head, he picked it up and soaked it in a dish of water that lay on the stand beside his bed.

Wringing out the excess water, Bobby began to wipe down Sam's face and arms to try and provide a little cool relief to the young hunter. As he did so, he couldn't help but think about the time the kid had came into his life when John had showed up at his house carrying a small baby boy wrapped in a ragged baby blanket that looked a little burnt or singed on the edges while a slightly older boy his behind his daddy's legs while clutching onto his jeans. Thinking he'd never have a better time to state his feeling, Bobby began to talking to the boy who had become so much like a son to him.

"You know kid, when your dad and I first met, I thought he was as crazier than hell for thinking he could take up hunting with two young whelps to look after. I tried to talk him into going back to a normal life and raising you boys like nothing had ever happened. Of course he couldn't do that, just turn his back on what he knew what out there in the dark. When he stood his stubborn ground, I tried to talk him into leaving you boys with family or with Jim or somebody who could raise you right. But John told me that night that you two boys were the only good things left in his world and he couldn't live without you by his side. Over the years, I've come to understand why that was so." Bobby said as he rubbed his scraggily looking beard.

"Well I'd sure like to know your thoughts concerning that subject." Dean informed the older hunter as he sat up and rubbed his hands through his sleep mussed hair.

"Damn it Dean, how long you been awake?" Bobby queried realizing that his little chick flick moment with the youngest Winchester had been overheard.

"Long enough to hear every word you just said." Dean replied as he stood up and stretched. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop Bobby, but I just couldn't help myself when you started talking about the first time you met dad. What did you mean Bobby, when you said you understood why dad couldn't live without us by his side."

"I just meant that you boys somehow get under the skin. You work yourselves in like little leeches and become such an integral part of everyday life that things just don't seem right without ya around." Bobby replied with a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"Aw Bobby, does that mean you love us." Dean snickered as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Hell yes, that's what it means you idjit." Bobby replied as he soaked the washcloth in the water once again and folded it over, placing it on Sammy's forehead. "And don't you go giving me any flack about it boy or I'll kick your ass."

"Whoa, I wasn't going to say anything." Dean said as he held his hands up in the air with the palms facing out, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I believe that like I believe in the Easter Bunny." Bobby replied knowing damn well that sooner or later, Dean would have something to say. He was taken off guard however with Dean's reply.

"You know we love you too right Bobby? I mean you are a big part of me and Sammy's lives now and we'd be lost without you too."

"Aw hell Dean, you just had to have the last word didn't ya boy?" Bobby replied with misty eyes as he wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders and gave him a one armed hug.

Dean was about to reply when he heard a moaning sound coming from the bed. Focusing his attention solely on his baby brother. Dean watched as Sam's eyes slowly opened. "Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Dean inquired as he carded his fingers through Sammy's hair.

"De, don't feel s-so g-good." Sam replied with a pain filled voice as his eyes filled to the brim with tears before they burst free and slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"Bobby could you…."

"You don't even have to ask Dean." Bobby replied as he went to get some help. He couldn't stand seeing Sammy hurting any more than Dean could.

**TBC **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

_**Once again, I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any errors.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"De, don't feel s-so g-good." Sam replied with a pain filled voice as his eyes filled to the brim with tears before they burst free and slowly rolled down his cheeks._

"I know you don't tiger." Dean replied as he carded his fingers through Sammy's hair trying to comfort him in the only way he could right now. It was tearing him to pieces to see Sam in such pain and he would have willingly traded places with him in a heartbeat if one he could have. "Bobby's going to get the doc Sammy. He should be back in a few minutes with something to help."

"Dean, where's D-dad? I need to t-talk to dad." Sam asked as his eyes searched the room looking for the man. He couldn't understand where his dad had gotten off to.

"Sammy, dad's not here." Dean replied with a huge lump in his throat as tears filled his own eyes. How was he supposed to explain that their father was dead with the fevered delirium that Sammy was in right now

"He p-pissed with me isn't he? He bl-blames me for what h-happened so he l-left to get away from me. My f-fault." Sam stuttered out as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No Sammy, you're wrong dad loves you and he would be here if he could." Dean replied as he lightly squeezed Sam's shoulder.

"Then wh-why did he g-go?" Sam questioned looking at Dean just as the doctor walked back into the room.

Rushing over to Sam's bed, Alan knew immediately that Sam was running a dangerously high fever by the way he looked. His cheeks were a bright pinkish color and his hair was matted to his head with sweat. Checking the readout on the heart monitor and seeing a high heart rate and pulse, Alan asked, "How long has he been like this?"

"He's been sick for a little while now but the delirium just started a few minutes ago." Dean replied worriedly. "He keeps asking for our dad. He doesn't remember that dad is, is…"

Alan nodded his head in understanding as he placed a tympanic ear thermometer into Sam's ear canal. He waited a few short seconds for the beep and then looked at the readout. "Damn, it's 104.5. We've got to get this fever down and quick." Alan pushed the call button and asked for a nurse to bring him some ice packs and a cooling blanket as soon as possible.

"How bad is it doc?" Bobby questioned anxiously as he noticed how agitated Sam was getting as time went by.

Hearing Bobby's voice, Sam turned his head towards the door and focused on the older hunter. In his delirium, it wasn't Bobby he saw, it was John. "Da-ad, you decided to st-stay, not gonna le-leave me?" He questioned as tears started rolling down his face.

Looking towards Dean and seeing the shattered look on his face, Bobby quickly stood beside Sammy and took one of the young hunter's hands into his. "No Sammy, I'm not gonna leave you. I'm right here kiddo and I'm not going anywhere."

"M'sorry dad, my f-fault mom died." Sam said as he glanced up at his "dad" with a glazed expression.

"You're wrong tiger. Nothing was your fault and I want you to quit blaming yourself Sammy. Nobody is to blame but that bastard who killed your mom. Do you understand me Sammy, it wasn't your fault?" Bobby stated believing John would have said those exact same words to his youngest knowing just how sick he was.

"But, the de…"

"No buts Sammy." Bobby quickly cut Sammy off not wanting Alan to hear him talking about the yellow eyed demon. "I want you to let go of that guilt you're carrying and get some rest kiddo."

"Yes Sir. M' sorry for arguing with y-you so much." Sam said as his eyes drifted shut once again unable to stay awake any longer just as a nurse rushed into the room with the items that Alan had asked for. Alan took the ice packs and placed one under Sam's neck, one in each armpit, and one under both knees as the nurse removed the sheets and placed a cooling blanket over their fevered patient.

"Alan, is Sam suffering another setback?" Bobby questioned needing to know the answer as he watched Dean wiping down Sam's face with a cool cloth.

"No, I don't think so. I think it's just a post-op fever. I'll start him on another round of antibiotics right away. The icepacks should bring his fever down considerably within the next few minutes to an hour. I'll have the nurse keep a check on it to make sure it comes down to acceptable levels." Alan replied relieving Bobby's fears.

"S'good, thanks" Bobby said as he shook the man's outstretched hand before watching the doctor leave the room. Pulling up a chair beside Dean, he placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He's going to be okay Dean."

"Yeah I guess, thanks Bobby." Dean stated without his eyes leaving Sammy.

"For what?" Bobby questioned perplexed as to why Dean would be thanking him.

"For letting Sammy believe you were dad. For trying to help him get rid of the guilt he's felt since dad admitted that the demon was there for Sammy the night that mom got killed." Dean replied giving Bobby a tight smile.

"Anytime son, I'd do anything to help you boys." Bobby intoned knowing he had never made a truer statement in his life.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

For the next couple of hours, Bobby and Dean sat by Sammy's beside quietly talking as the nurse came in every fifteen minutes to keep a check on Sammy's fever. As time progressed, they were relieved to find that the antibiotics were indeed working and Sam's temperature was coming down slowly but surely. Over the span of the next few hours, Sam's coloring had begun to improve and his fevered ramblings had finally come to a stop. Sam was finally doing well enough that Dean was contemplating renting a motel room just so he could take a quick shower and rest for a few hours since Bobby had offered to stay and watch over Sammy until he returned. Those plans were quickly negated however when Sam began to squirm about.

"Bobby, I think he's finally waking up." Dean vocalized as he watched Sam's eyes slowly blink a few times and then open to half mast as they darted about the room. He waited for Sam to finally focus on him and then said"Hey there little brother, it's about time you decided to grace us with your presence."

"How long…?" Sam started to say only to find that his voice sounded more like the croaking of a bull frog than a person talking. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton and his throat felt like the Sahara Desert.

"Wait a minute Sammy." Dean said as he reached over to the pitcher of ice water and poured a small amount into a plastic cup. He helped Sammy to lift his head and then held the cup to Sam's lips so he could take a sip of the cool water to ease his parched throat.

Sam slowly sipped the water savoring the taste of the cool liquid in his mouth. He relished in the feeling of the frosty liquid anesthetizing his aching throat. Moving his head away from the glass, he signified he had had enough and Dean helped him to lay back down. Clearing his throat, Sam asked, "How long was I out of I this time?"

"Not too awful long tiger." Dean answered as he brushed a stray hair from Sammy's eyes. "You were out of it for most of the day because of a high fever, but you're doing much better now."

"Sorry I've been putting you through so much worry Dean, you too Bobby." Sam apologized as he hung his head. He knew they had been through a lot with the way both of them were sporting dark smudges under their eyes, indicating a lack of sleep.

"There's nothing to apologize for son." Bobby stated as he reached out and grabbed Sam's hand giving it a firm squeeze. "When it comes to family, worrying is just part of the price we pay for all the bad times that balance out the good times, and yes, I consider both of you boys to be my family. I've watched your grow up into fine young men, men I'm proud to call my nephews. Hell, what am I saying, your boys are the children I never had and I love you and I'll quit talking now before I make this chick flick moment even worse." Bobby said as he pulled off his ball cap and ran a calloused hand through his shaggy hair.

"We love you too Bobby." Sam said with a smile. He always knew Bobby loved them, but he never really knew just how much until this very moment. He felt a little more secure knowing that he still had a father figure he could turn to when things overwhelmed him.

"Okay, um, I really need a strong cup of coffee now so I'm going to get out of here and let you two boys talk." Bobby informed both Sam and Dean before clasping each on the shoulder and walking out of the room. He knew Dean had been waiting for this moment, but also knew that Dean had a hard time expressing his feelings, especially in front of tohers. Dean would be more willing to talk to his baby brother if no one was there to witness it, and that's why he decided to take his leave.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean replied gratefully to the man knowing Bobby's reason for leaving him and Sammy alone in the room. Bobby knew just how much he needed to talk to Sam and he really appreciated the man for making it easier on him. Feeling a little nervous, he cleared his throat before sitting on the edge of Sammy's bed. He rubbed his hands through his short hair trying to think of a way to start the conversation he needed to have with his baby brother. He needed to let Sammy know in no uncertain terms just how sorry he was for the way he had been treating him and that he hoped and prayed that Sammy would be able to forgive him for the way he had been acting.

Sensing the nervousness in his brother, Sam began to worry about what Dean was going to say. "Dean?" he questioned with a noticeable quiver to his voice. "Is something wrong? Are you trying to find a way to tell me that your leaving?" Sam asked as a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

**TBC **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

_**Once again, I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any errors.**_

**A.N. I am sorry for the wait. With my niece in the hospital, I don't have as much time to write.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Sensing the nervousness in his brother, Sam began to worry about what Dean was going to say. "Dean?" he questioned with a noticeable quiver to his voice. "Is something wrong? Are you trying to find a way to tell me that your leaving?" Sam asked as a lone tear rolled down his cheek._

God Sammy, no, that's not what I want to say at all." Dean answered as his thumb brushed away the tear trailing down Sam's pale cheek. "I'm sorry for even making you think that kiddo."

"Then why are so nervous?" Sam questioned looking at Dean with blue green eye that sparkled to the brim with tears.

"Shit Sam, do you know how hard it is for me to open up, to express my feelings to others, even to you baby brother? It makes me feel like a fish out of water, ya know." Dean answered as he fidgeted with the sheet on Sam's bed that covered his younger brother up to his chest. "Damn it, what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and I uh…I…."

"You don't have to say anything Dean, I know what you're trying to get across." Sam said with a pained smile trying to make things easier on his brother.

"Yes I do Sammy so shut up and let me say this before I chicken out." Dean proclaimed as he pulled the blankets a little further up over Sammy's chest and smoothed them out with his hand before standing up and pouring himself a cup of ice water from the ice chips that had been left for Sam. Taking a big gulp of the water, he brushed his hand across his mouth and then looked at his brother with a tight smile.

"Sam I need you to know how sorry I am about the things I did and said." Dean started as he gripped the rails of Sam's bed. "I …"

"You don't have to apologize Dean, if I hadn't pushed you…" Sam stated trying to apologize himself as well as to take the blame off of Dean.

"No, don't you try to make this your fault Sammy, don't you do that." Dean said as he finally looked his baby brother in the eye. "This one is all on me tiger. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you and pushed you away. Hell Sammy, he was your dad too. You were grieving as much if not more than I was and I neglected to see it and for that I'll never forgive myself." Dean said as he hung his head in shame.

"Dean, it was my fault you were angry in the first place. I should have known to stop pushing you to talk about dad. I…"

"You're wrong Sammy, it's not your fault I was angry. I was angry at myself. Angry for not being able to save dad, for not being able to keep you from being hurt, but mostly angry at myself for knowing what I was doing to you, yet allowing it to continue. Sammy, my main purpose in life has always been to take care of you, to make sure you were okay. But when you needed me the most, I failed you little brother. Instead of trying to ease your pain, I multiplied it tenfold."

"S'not true Dean, you didn't fail me and besides, I'm an adult now, it's not your responsibility to take care of me anymore."

"It will always be my responsibility to take care of you Sam. I don't care if you're eighty years old, you'll always be my little brother and that will never change. Sure, I accept that you're an adult now, but I also accept that it's my right as big brother to make sure you are always taken care of." Dean retorted as he fiddled with his shirt. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about Sammy. I want to talk about how things have been between us lately and how all that's about to change."

"Dean I know things have been tense between us and I promise to give you the space you need until you're ready to deal with things, just please don't…." Sam trailed off as his eyes filled with tears and he lowered his head so as not to cause Dean any more guilt.

"Whoa Sammy, hold it right there. You're taking my words the wrong way kiddo. When I said that things were about to change, I meant that I was going to start being the brother you need instead of the jerk that's been taking every available chance he had to bring you down. I am ready to sit down and talk kiddo, about anything and everything you need to. You don't have to be afraid of talking about dad and how you feel. I won't snap your head off about it anymore. All I'm asking is for you to give me a little more time to deal with the loss and then I swear to you I'll talk to you Sam about my feelings."

Taking a deep breath, Dean grasped Sam's hand and gave it a light squeeze and finally said the words he had been waiting so long to say. "Sammy I am so sorry for being such a bitch to you over the past few weeks. I know I have been a royal pain in the ass and I will regret it every day for the rest of my life. I need you to know that you are the most important thing in my life right now kiddo and I beg you to forgive me for screwing up so badly. I need you to know that I love you Sam and that I always will. I hope you were listening because I might not ever get the courage to say it again, that I love you little brother."

Sam's tears began to roll down his face as he listened to the words his brother was saying. He had been waiting for so long to hear Dean call him Sammy once again, to actually know that Dean still cared about him. And it took a load off his shoulders knowing he didn't have to worry about walking around on egg shells anymore since Dean was willing to listen to him, be there for him. Hell, he'd give Dean all the time in the world as long as they could be brothers again without all the distance between them. But the thing that meant more to him than anything else was the fact that Dean had actually said he loved him since he knew just how hard it was for Dean to say those words.

Dean watched Sam closely as a myriad of emotions crossed his face. He saw the hurt from the assumption that he was leaving, but that was soon replaced by a look of surprise and then a look of happiness as he gave his little spiel. Seeing the tears starting to spill down Sammy's face, he reached out to thumb them away. "We're gonna be okay kiddo. I can't promise you much, but I can promise you that."

"I know we will." Sam said with a huge smile even though the tears were still cascading down his face. He finally felt like the future was worth looking forward too instead of having to dread another coming day. He could face the days ahead as long as Dean was by his side.

"So uh, now that the major chick flick moment is over, what do you say we work on getting you better so we can blow this popsicle stand." Dean stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sounds good to me, you're beginning to smell a little rank there dude." Sam said with a grin.

"Bitch." Dean replied as he reached out to squeeze his brother's knee affectionately.

"Jerk" came the automatic reply as things started returning to normal between the brothers.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After giving the brothers over an hour to talk, Bobby decided to return to the room to make sure that things were going okay. As he approached the room, he stood in the doorway and loudly cleared his throat before entering since he didn't want to intrude if they were still working things out. Seeing the brothers look his way, Bobby asked, "So is it safe for me to come in or do you two still need some time to talk?"

"Nah, we're good. Come on in." Dean replied with a grin feeling better than he had in weeks. Things weren't back to perfect between him and Sammy yet, but it was damn near close and that was more than good enough for him."

Seeing the looks on both Dean and Sammy's faces, Bobby could tell that a huge weight had been lifted from each of their shoulders. The worry lines that had been evident in Sam's face for far too long had all but disappeared and both boys were actually smiling now, something that he had begun to think that he would never see again. "It's about time you two idjits worked things out." Bobby said with a grin of his own.

Pulling a chair up beside his boys, _because that's how he thought of them now_, Bobby said, "So how you doing tiger? You damn sure gave us a scare."

"M'Okay. I'm sorry about that Bobby, I didn't mean to worry you." Sam answered as he fiddled with the sheets under Bobby's scrutiny.

"Nothing to be sorry about kid. Just don't do it again. I don't think this old heart of mine could take much more Winchester angst." Bobby said as he reached out to squeeze Sam's hand.

"Yeah, you are getting kind of ancient there aren't you Bobby?" Dean said with a smirk as he winked at Sam only to be startled as Bobby pulled off his ball cap and smacked him in the back of the head with it. "Ow, what was that for?" Dean questioned as he reached around to rub the back of his head.

"That was for being such a smart ass boy." Bobby answered as he replaced the cap on his head, enjoying the giggles that he heard coming from the youngest Winchester. _"Damn but it feels good to hear him laughing again." _Bobby thought to himself, enjoying the light hearted moment after so many angst filled days.

"Shit Bobby, you were the one who said you were getting old." Dean replied with a smirk of his own not willing to allow Bobby to have the last word on the subject.

"Dean, if you know what's good for ya, you'll shut that trap of yours before it gets you into more trouble than you can handle." Bobby retorted as he tried to out stare Dean.

"Bring it on Bobby, bring it on." Dean laughingly challenged as he raised his hands in a fighting stance, enjoying the banter with the man who was so much like a father figure to him and Sammy now.

Looking towards Sam and rolling his eyes, Bobby said, "Sam, remind me to kick your brother's ass when you get out of here and we go back to the salvage yard, I think the kid needs to be knocked down a peg or two."

"You got it Bobby." Sam replied as his eyes began to droop closed. He was enjoying the carefree moments, but his body was just too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

"You get some sleep kiddo, and I'll see you boys in the morning." Bobby said as he reached over and carded his fingers through Sammy's hair. The last thing he thought before leaving for the night was _"Damn, I can't wait to get them home again, the house has been too damn lonely and quiet without them."_

**TBC **_Once again, I am sorry for the wait. I hope to have a chapter up of __**A Hiccup in Time **__sometime this weekend, if I can manage to get it done between trips to the hospital to see my niece._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**Author's Note: **If you are a fan of Poltergeist the Legacy, you need to check out the story LET THERE BE DEMONS by myownmind. She writes some deliciously hurt Sam and Dean!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"You get some sleep kiddo, and I'll see you boys in the morning." Bobby said as he reached over and carded his fingers through Sammy's hair. The last thing he thought before leaving for the night was "Damn, I can't wait to get them home again, the house has been too damn lonely and quiet without them."_

The next morning when Bobby returned to the hospital, he was ecstatic to find out that Sam was doing so much better that he had finally been moved out of the ICU and into a regular room of his own. He was still hooked up to an I.V. since he still required another round of antibiotics, but he had been removed from the heart monitor. Walking into Sam's room on the fifth floor, he smiled as he saw the youngest Winchester sitting up in bed and looking better than he had in weeks health wise.

"Damn it's good to see you looking much better kiddo." Bobby said as he walked over to the bed and ruffled Sam's hair affectionately. "I was beginning to think we were going to have to rent a room next to you here in the hospital."

"Bite your tongue Bobby." Dean stated giving off a body shiver. "I've had enough of this place to last me a lifetime. Once Sammy's out of here, I'm going to put him in a plastic bubble where I can keep him safe and healthy from now on."

"Don't you think you're going overboard there a little bit Dean?" Bobby said with a laugh as he winked at Sammy.

"Yeah well, I just want to keep him safe ya know." Dean answered seriously as he looked at Sam. "I failed to watch over him and it nearly cost me the most important thing in my life. I won't let it happen again."

Sam's eyes misted as he heard the words and saw the love that was reflected in Dean's eyes, something he wondered if he would ever see again just a few short weeks ago. He swallowed the lump that grew in his throat as a lone tear slipped out from the corner of his eye and rolled slowly down his cheek. "I know you wont and I love you too big brother." Sam said as another tear made it's way down his cheek.

Reaching in with his thumb to swipe the tears away, Dean said, "Now that we've had our little chick flick moment, what's for breakfast, I'm starving?" The words were no sooner spoken than a nurse came in carrying Sam's breakfast tray and sat it on the table. After the nurse walked back out. Dean lifted the lid and said "Mmmm, scrambled eggs, plain toast and apple juice, a breakfast fit for a king."

"King my ass." grumbled Sam as he looked at the unappetizing meal. If you think it look's so good, then you eat it."

"Sammy, I know it looks disgusting, but the doctor said you have to be on a bland diet sine your stomach can't handle too much right now." Dean informed his little brother as he pushed the portable table closer to Sam.

"Dean, I'm starving. Can't you and Bobby go to the cafeteria and get me something more edible? Just a sausage biscuit or something. Please Dean." Sam pleaded as he turned on those puppy dog eyes of his full force.

"Sorry tiger, but when it comes to your health, those eyes don't work." Dean said as he reached out to pick up the fork. "Now unless you want me to start feeding you, I suggest you get to eating." He smiled at the petulant look that crossed Sam's face before he took the fork and stabbed them into the scrambled eggs and slowly raisied it to his mouth

"That's my boy." Dean stated as he watched Sam take a bite of the disgusting looking eggs. He really felt bad having to make Sam eat the mess, but it was the only way Sam would regain his strength back.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that afternoon, Sam was chomping at the bit to get out of the bed. He was so tired of lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. He had already counted every single tile in the ceiling at least twenty times and was becoming totally bored. Dean and Bobby had left to go down to the cafeteria insisting he get some rest since he was beginning to look a little haggard to them. Sleep, however, would not come as his mind thought back to the time before he had gotten so sick. Looking back, he realized that he should have left Dean alone to deal with his feelings on his own. Dean had never been the sharing and caring kind of man and his pushing had only made things worse. Knowing he was to blame for everything that happened, he would make sure to tell Dean just how sorry he was for pushing later on.

Looking over toward the door to make sure no one was standing there, Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position wincing at the strain it put on his stomach muscles. Taking a few deep breaths, he slowly slid his legs over to the right and off the edge of the bed, sweating from the effort. Placing his hands down on the bed beside him to push himself forward, he suddenly stopped as he heard a familiar voice growl. "Sammy just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dean and Bobby had just finished eating a meal of meatloaf with baked potato and a side of green beans in the hospital cafeteria before making their way back to Sam's room to spend the evening finding various ways to keep him occupied knowing that Sam was going stir crazy from having been in the hospital so long. They had just walked in the open door when Dean spotted Sam attempting to climb out of the bed on his own. "Sammy just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean questioned loudly as he quickly made it to his brother's side before he could fall and hurt himself.

"Dean, I uh…."

"You uh, what Sam? Are you trying to make things worse on yourself or are you just trying to scare the hell out of me?" Dean questioned as he picked Sam's legs and feet up and swung them back up onto the bed gently.

"No" Sam whispered as he hung his head to his chest. "I just wanted to get out of this bed for a little while. I'm sick and tired of being sick Dean. Can't I just sign out AMA and …"

"Absolutely not. It has been that long since you've had major surgery kiddo. I'm not taking any chance with you relapsing just because your bored. You're just going to have to deal with things until the doctor says you ready to be released Sammy like it or not." Dean answered as he clasped a hand around the back of Sam's neck and gave it a light squeeze.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Four days later, Alan had finally decided that Sam had made enough progress to be released. Sam sighed in relief knowing he wouldn't have to look at the pale yellow walls of his hospital room any longer. As the nurse left to get his release forms, he grabbed his clothing and slowly pulled his jeans on while Dean went to get his meds. He had just finished putting his socks on and was reaching down to pick up his shoes when he saw another pair of hands grab them.

"Here, let me help." Dean said as he picked up one of Sam's sneakers and placed it on his foot before tying the laces.

"Dean, I can do it." Sam said as he wrapped an arm around his sore stomach.

"I know you can tiger, I'm just trying to make things a little easier on you." Dean explained as he put Sam's other shoe on and took care of the laces. Seeing the nurse walk in with the wheelchair, Dean helped Sam stand up and said, "Your chariot awaits."

"Jeez, do I have to? Sam questioned as the nurse motioned for him to sit in the chair.

"It's hospital regulations Sam so the answer is yes." The nurse informed him as Sam eased himself down into the chair. He laid his jacket over his lap and smiled, at least he was finally getting out of this place. Upon entering the elevator, the nurse pushed the button for floor number three.

"Uh shouldn't we be going to the ground floor?" Dean asked quizzically wondering why they would be making a stop.

"There's someone who wanted to say goodbye to Sam before he left." Nurse Janice informed Dean with a smile. As the elevator doors opened, Janice pushed the chair down towards the recovery room area. Realizing what they were doing, Dean smiled upon seeing the nurse standing at the desk ahead with a bright smile upon her face. Ali had taken wonderful care of Sammy while he was in recovery both times after his surgery and he knew how special Sammy was to her.

As Sam and the others neared, Ali walked up to meet them halfway holding a stuffed teddy bear in her hands with a blue ribbon wrapped around it's neck and tied in a bow. Kneeling down in front of the chair, she said, "Hi Sam, I know you don't remember me, but my name is Ali. I took care of you while you were in recovery and I just wanted to meet you face to face before you were sent home to see if I was right." Ali informed him as she took one of Sam's hands into her own.

"Right about what?" Sam questioned with an innocent look on his face.

"About whether or not you had eyes that would make my heart melt at the sight of them." Ali answered with a smile. "I'm happy to say that I was right, you do have beautiful eyes Sam and I'm so glad I got the chance to see them when they were alert enough to know what is going on." She then handed Sam the bear and placed it in one of his arms before lightly kissing him on the cheek. "My number is written on the tag attached to the ear. Give me a call sometime sweetie."

Sam blushed at the attention before stuttering out a light "thank you" for the bear while Dean teased him about being a babe magnet. After well wishes from the rest of his nurses and Alan, Janice finally led them to the ground floor and out the hospital doors where Bobby was waiting to meet them with the Impala.

Opening the rear door, Bobby asked, "You ready to go home tiger?" As he and Dean helped Sam to stand up and climb into the car where he could relax better in the back seat.

"Sure am." Sam responded as he slid into the backseat where he found a pillow and blanket waiting on him. He waited for Dean to close the door before leaning his head against it and closing his eyes. He heard the rumble of the engine and smiled knowing that he would soon be back at Bobby's. He felt someone place a blanket over him and tuck it around his shoulders as he drifted off to sleep listening to the engine's purr.

**TBC The next chapter will be the epilogue as Sam recovers at Bobby's place.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiding in Plain Sight Ch. 16 the Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned them. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to Kripke and the CW. Making no money here either folks.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Sam heard the rumble of the engine and smiled knowing that he would soon be back at Bobby's. He felt someone place a blanket over him and tuck it around his shoulders as he drifted off to sleep listening to the engine's purr._

Sam was awakened by a gentle shaking of his shoulder and opened weary eyes to see that they had arrived back at Bobby's place. It surprised him to know that he had slept the entire way and he felt a little guilty for not having kept Dean and Bobby company on the long drive. "Sorry I slept the whole way." he mumbled as he sat up in the back seat and reached over to tug on the door handle.

"S'okay kiddo, you needed your rest, don't sweat it." Dean answered as he reached over the seat and carded his fingers through Sammy's hair. He sighed as he saw the dark smudges under his baby brother's eyes attesting to the fact that he still had a long way to go before he was fully recovered. He watched as Bobby climbed out from behind the wheel of the Impala and walked around back to help Sammy out before climbing out of the car himself. Once Bobby got Sammy to his feet, Dean fell in on the other side of him as they both led the youngest Winchester across the yard towards the house. Nearing the porch, Sam tensed a little and sighed as he looked at the few steps leading up to the porch. Hefelt as weak as a newborn foal and didn't know how he was going to manage those steps.

"Take your time tiger, we're right here beside you to help." Dean said as he placed an arm around the small of Sammy's back. He could see the tremble in Sam's legs and knew he was exhausted just from their short walk already.

"Kay" Sam replied with a slight blush to his cheeks, embarrassed at having Dean and Bobby see him so weak. It took a couple of minutes, but he was finally able to struggle up the steps. As they waited for Bobby to unlock the door, he leaned heavily on Dean for support. Walking inside, he was surprised to a sofa bed set up and waiting for him with sheets, comforter and all. "Bobby?" he questioned in surprise knowing that Bobby had never had a sleeper sofa before.

"I knew you were going to be too weak to get up the stairs for a few days kiddo, I just wanted you to be comfortable." Bobby said with a shrug as if he hadn't done anything special. He loved those boys like they were his own and he wanted to make sure Sam was as comfortable as possible and that he wasn't put through any unnecessary stress.

"Aw, didn't know you cared so much Bobby." Dean smirked even though secretly it melted his heart to know what Bobby had done for his baby brother.

"Shuddup ya idjit." Bobby groaned as he and Dean helped Sam over to the bed and helped him sit down on the edge. Reaching down to untie Sam's shoes and pull them off, Bobby lifted Sam's legs and spun them around so he could stretch out on the bed. "Get ya some rest tiger. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner." Bobby said as he patted Sam on the knee.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said with a wide yawn as he snuggled his head into the soft pillow. He watched as Dean pulled the comforter over him and tucked him in before closing his eyes and gently drifting off to sleep once again.

Dean stood by the sofa bed and watched his brother sleeping for a few minutes to make sure he was resting comfortably before walking into the kitchen where Bobby was currently pulling the things together he would need to make their diner. "Need any help old man?" Dean questioned as he sat down at the table.

"Watch it boy, or this old man will whip your ass." Bobby smirked as he placed a head of lettuce in front of Dean. "Cut this up for a salad. Sammy's going to need food that is easy on the stomach and not greasy." He explained as he watched Dean's nose wrinkle in disgust. "And before you ask, we're having grilled chicken with rice. No burgers and fries tonight for you."

"Awww Bobby, did you have to make all of us go on a health food kick?" Dean questioned as he began cutting up the lettuce into small pieces that would be easier for Sammy to eat.

"Damn straight." Bobby replied with a grin as he put the chicken on. Until that brother of yours is back to par, it's healthy all the way." Bobby couldn't help but laugh at the audible groan Dean emitted at the thought of not eating the greasy burgers he loved so well.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The next time Sam was awakened was by the smell of grilled chicken as his brother carried a tray into the room where he was sleeping. Pushing himself up, he swung his legs off the bed saying that he was well enough to eat in the kitchen with them at the table.

"Sorry kiddo, but you're staying right here, Dean informed his brother as put the tray down and swung Sammy's legs back up onto the bed.

"Deeean, I'm not an invalid." Sam whined as he leaned against the back of the couch with a pout.

"Didn't say you were Sammy." Dean replied as he placed the tray over his brother's lap and sat of glass of lemonade on the stand beside the bed.

"Come on Dean, I don't want to eat in here by myself, it'll be boring." Sam stated with pleading puppy dog eyes turned on full force.

"You won't be Sammy." Bobby replied as he walked into the room carrying a plate for him and Dean. We're going to eat in her too. He placed their places on the small table coffee table in the room before returning to get him and Dean some lemonade too.

As the hunters ate, they made small talk about what was going on in the hunting world and what their plans would be for the next few weeks as Sammy recuperated at the salvage yard. Once they had finished, Bobby gathered up the dishes and carried them to the sink to give the brothers some time alone together.

"Dean?" Sam questioned a little timidly as he gazed up at his brother after Bobby left the room.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean said wondering what had Sam so nervous.

"Could you uh, help me up the stairs? I want to take a shower." Sam said as he chewed lightly on his bottom lip in hopeful expectation of Dean's answer.

"Ain't no damn way I'm letting you do that Sammy." Dean answered with his hands on his hips. "You're still too weak to even think about letting you stand in the shower."

"Aww Dean, I really need a shower. I feel so grungy after lying around in the hospital. I promise I'll make it quick." Sam retorted praying that Dean would agree because there was no damn way he was getting up the stairs without help.

"Tell ya what Sasquatch, I'll help you up the stairs if you agree to take a bath instead and you leave the door open." Dean replied giving Sam an option.

"What? No, I'll take the bath but I'm closing the door." Sam stated thinking of his modesty. He knew Dean had seen him naked plenty of times when he had been hurt, but this was different.

"Then forget it Sam, I'm not taking any chances with you getting hurt." Dean replied as he started to walk away.

"Dean wait." Sam said with a groan since he really did need that bath. "Okay, I'll leave the door open but you have to wait out in the hall."

"Deal." Dean answered as he helped Sam gingerly up off the bed. Wrapping an arm around Sammy's waist, he helped his brother across the floor and up the steps. He strengthened his grip as he noticed the way that Sam's legs were trembling as they climbed the steps. Once they made it to the bathroom, Dean ran the water for Sam as his baby brother sat down on the toilet lid a few minutes to rest. Once the water was ready, he took his leave and sat down outside the door as Sammy stripped and climbed into the tub. Once Sam was situated, he told him he would be right back as he went to get his baby brother some clean boxers and a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Returning with the clothing and putting it just inside the door, Dean sat down on the floor once again and leaned against the wall. Knowing he'd never have a better time to talk with Sammy about how their dad's death had affected him, he cleared his throat and said, "Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam questioned as he relaxed in the hot water enjoying the feeling of just soaking in the tub.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry once again for the way I acted towards you the past few weeks. I took my anger out on you and it wasn't fair." Dean said as he twiddled with his shirt hem.

"It's okay Dean, it was my fault for pushing you. If I had just left things alone…"Sam trailed off wondering if things would have gotten so bad between them if he had just kept his mouth shut.

"You're wrong kiddo. It's just…Sammy I was lost without him. I had always followed him no matter what, whatever dad did or said was gospel to me, he was my hero. After he died, I didn't know what to do kiddo. I felt alone without having his guidance." Dean said knowing that he had to make Sam understand why he acted the way he did.

"As Sam sat listening to his brother finally opening up, tears trailed down his cheeks upon finding out that Dean had felt lost and alone. He knew just how that felt since he felt the same way when he first went to Stanford. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he whispered, "I'm sorry Dean, sorry that you felt that way even with me and Bobby here."

"Don't feel guilty Sam, it's just something I had to work through for myself. But I want you to know I don't feel that way anymore. I know now that having you here and alive, that's what's important and I swear Sam, things are going to be good between us once again. I'm going to be the big brother you need from now on." Dean promised as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"You already are dude, you already are." Sam said smiling through his tears. Things were finally good between them once again and he couldn't be happier. Finishing up with his bath, he climbed out of the water and toweled off and dressed in the clothing Dean had set just inside the door for him. Easing his way out of the bathroom, he smiled as Dean stood up quickly to help him down the steps and back into bed. Fading off to sleep once again, Sam couldn't have been any happier than he was now.

As he watched Dean fussing over Sam, Bobby couldn't help but smile knowing that things were finally back to the way they were supposed to be. The protector was watching over his charge once again and he couldn't be more pleased "They're going to be okay John." He whispered as he looked Heavenward. I'll make sure of it."

**THE END! **_I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the wonderful support and reviews. The really do make a huge difference to the writer._


End file.
